Quand le soleil percera les nuages
by LePatronSLR-O
Summary: La famille Oakenshield, richissime et puissante, fait appel à leur amis qui est également homme de main: Bilbo Baggins pour un travail. Mais rien de ce qu'il a pus apprendre pour faire son métier ne l'avait préparé à ça. Modern Thilbo Bagginshield.
1. Chapter 1

BROOUUMMMMMMMM

L'orage tonnait à l'extérieur les nuages étaient teintés d'une couleur sombre, la pluie ce déversait en trombe sur la ville. Oui décidément le temps était pourris !

C'est ce que se disait Bilbo en regardant par la fenêtre de son petit appartement avant d'aller s'installer à la table de son salon pour lire le journal, quand son portable ce mit à sonner.

\- Bilbo Baggins je..

\- Bilbo bonjour comment vas-tu ? _coupa une voix masculine._

\- Eeuuh je..

\- '' Tu pense biens qu'il ne te reconnais pas comme ça !'' _ajouta une voix féminine derrière la première personne._

\- Ah euh oui c'est Frerin et Dis à l'appareil !

\- Oh oui d'accord ! Excusez moi tout les deux, je n'avez pas reconnu vos voix ! B-Bonjour que me vos le plaisir de cet appel ?

\- Oooh ont voulaient prendre de tes nouvelles, ça fait un petit moment qu'ont ne c'est plus vue donc euuHH .. _répondit Frerin d'une voix peux assurée._

Bilbo savait pertinemment qu'ils voulaient quelque chose, surtout cette famille à vrais dire. Cela ce voyait tout de suite quand ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit qu'une personne extérieur puisse leurs fournir.

Bilbo était une personne au multiples talents comme le serait un majordome de personne très très fortunées.. Un peu comme cette famille d'ailleurs. Mais majordome il ne l'était pas, il était un homme de main à qui l'on fait souvent appel pour ses talents d'orateur arrivant à décoincer certaines situations pour le moins épineuses riens que par son dialecte et son bon caractère Gérant certaines action financières délicates pour d'autre personnes et bon nombre d'autres choses que Bilbo se faisait une joie d'en suivre les ordres. Et pourtant, jamais il ne fut traiter comme un simple larbin il était très respecté dans son milieu ainsi que de ses employeurs.

C'est le cas pour la famille Oakenshield.

\- Qu'es ce que je peux faire pour vous Frerin ? _Lança Bilbo._

\- Oohh pas de "vous" avec moi mon vieux ! Tu le sais biens !

\- Ahahah oui désolé déformation professionnelle. Alors, qu'es ce qu'il ce passe ?

\- Le plus simple serait que tu viennes nous rendre visite !_ dit soudainement Dis qui c'était visiblement emparée du téléphone._ On aurait du travail et même si je pense que l'argent n'est pas un problème pour toi, nous serions aptes à te payer plus que d'habitude.

L'homme de mains écarquilla les yeux, ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes d'être aussi généreux... Qu'es ce qu'ils cachent? Et en effet l'argent n'était pas un problème, il n'était pas aussi riche que les personnes qui faisaient appel à lui... Mais il n'en était pas loin. Et pourtant, il se refusait à vivre comme un roi en profitant de ses salaires en continuant de vivre dans son petit appartement au centre ville. Certes il lui avait au moins fait les réparations qu'ils s'imposaient mais, son logement avait l'allure qu'une personne tout à fait ordinaire y vivait mais qui ne manquait néanmoins pas de goût.

\- Dis tu va finir par lui faire peur à parler comme ça!_ revint la voix de Frerin au téléphone. _Oui donc, eeuuh tu-tu es prit ses temps-ci ?

\- Non non, je suis libre. J'ai justement finis mon autre contrat la semaine dernière.

\- Dans ce cas on dit demain matin à 10h ? Une voiture t'attendra devant chez toi... EUUhh tu vis toujours au même endroit hein ?

\- Oui oui, je n'ai pas changé d'adresse.

\- Aha toujours aussi sage à ce que je vois. Alors je te dis à demain Bilbo.

\- '' À demain petit ours ! '' _rajouta Dis derrière son frère._

\- Ihi à demain ! ''Tut''.

Bilbo posa son portable en face de lui et le regarda d'un air soupçonneux en faisant tapoter ses doigts sur la table. Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour préparer sa tenue de demain. Pour chaque personnes qui faisant appel à lui il avait une tenue. Et pour les Oakenshields, il arborait une veste tailleur rouge foncé avec le pantalon assortit avec une chemise blanche cravate et chaussure de ville à talonnette noir.

Puis il s'assit sur le lit et se remémora rapidement tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur ses clients.

La famille Oakenshield : Grands parents décédés, mère décédés depuis longtemps, le père décédés il y a peu. Trois enfants : Frerin célibataire, Dis veuve avec deux enfants Fili et Kili tout deux âgés de 21 et 18 ans, et un autre frère ce nommant Thorin jamais rencontré aucune information sur lui.

Ce qui font leurs richesse : ils possèdent des mines d'or un peu partout dans le monde, fournisseur des plus grandes bijouteries, propriétaire du châteaux d'Erebor, de certains hôtels réputés ainsi que de certains palaces de commerce etc. Autrement dit, ils ont la mains un peu sur tout même sur la politique.

Ennemie de la famille : La famille Mirkwood, et le plus dangereux Smaug Goldragon.

Personnes alliés : Leurs nombreux cousins travaillant pour eux, ainsi que Gandalf The Grey, Bard Bowman (récemment alliés), Legolas Mirkwood (seul membre de sa famille ne voulant que du biens).

Bilbo soupira en souriant il était heureux de pouvoir retravailler avec eux il ne s'ennuyait jamais il y avait toujours autres choses. Il se demandait ce qu'ils allaient demander cette fois-ci.

Frerin resta devant la fenêtre sa sœur à ses cotés et l'orage tonne toujours dehors.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que l'orage n'est pas prêt de passer...

\- Il vient seulement d'arriver... _finit Dis._

BBBBROOUUUMMMMMMMM

!!Correction en cours!!

**Mee revoilaaaaahhhh ! Nouvelle histoire qui débute autre ambiance, autre lieux, plus de personnages ! Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


	2. Chapter 2

Les yeux ouverts biens avant le réveil Bilbo tournait et se retournait dans son lit. Nerveux ? Cela l'étonne lui-même pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il travaillait pour les Oakenshields, c'est juste la nature de celui qui l'attend qui l'inquiète il ne sait absolument pas ce que l'on va lui demander c'est surtout le mystère que Dis et Frerin ont laissé planer à ce sujet.

Il décida de se lever et se rendit à la douche savourant l'eau chaude qui le sortait progressivement de sa somnolence, puis il entrepris de se raser avant d'enfiler un peignoir et de rechercher désespérément ses lunettes dans l'appartement. Oh Bilbo voit très biens il les utilises juste pour lire sur les écrans d'ordinateurs et les téléphones, ses yeux n'aiment décidément pas la technologie.

Après les avoirs retrouvées sur sa table de nuit là où il les avaient déposées la veille en levant les yeux au ciel agacé d'avoir si peux de mémoire en ce qui les concernent, Il entreprit de petit déjeuner copieusement comme à son habitude. Consultant ses mails avec donc ses lunettes à grande monture sur le nez riens d'inhabituel n'attirait son attention à pars quelques mails humoristiques de certain membre de sa famille qui le chambre sur son célibat.

Oui car l'homme de mains n'avait personne dans sa vie son homosexualité restreignant les possibilités de partenaires sérieux qui plus est. Il jeta un œil à la pendule de la cuisine et se leva rapidement pour enfiler ses vêtements il tenta de peigner un petit peu ses cheveux bouclés qui ne faisaient que ce qu'ils voulaient finalement. Quand un klaxon retentit en bas du bâtiment il prit ses clés et sortit en refermant derrière lui vérifiant que ses lunettes se trouvaient biens dans sa poche. Il descendit ses escaliers à la hâte et quand il passa la porte de l'immeuble le conducteur de la voiture vint à sa rencontre, pour lui ouvrir la portière l'invitant à entrer.

\- De nouveau parmi nous monsieur Baggins ? _Lui dit le chauffeur en souriant._

Il se stoppa en regardant l'homme qui lui parlais avant de reconnaître Balin un des cousins de la famille qu'il sert dès aujourd'hui.

\- Balin? Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Mais pourquoi c'est vous le chauffeur ?

\- Je euuh j'ai pris sa place à vrais dire.. Montez je vous expliquerez.

Se que fit Bilbo en attendant les explications du vieil homme qui prit place au volant.

\- Es ce que Frerin vous a parlez de votre mission ?

\- Non pas vraiment...

\- Enfaîte ce qu'ils vont vous demander va être très compliqué et .. Dangereux.

\- Bien les situations critiques ça me connaît ce ne sera pas la première fois.

\- Oui je n'en doute pas sauf que.. Que là. Le danger sera plus physique... Si je puis dire.

\- EEEuuhmm... _Bilbo fronça les sourcils d'incompréhensions._

\- Mais évidement je ne vous ai riens dit et je ne vous ai pas conduit à eux hein..

\- Oui, oui biens sûre. _répondit doucement l'homme de main._

\- Ce qu'ils vont vous demander va vous sortir de votre zone de confort.

\- O...K..

Le reste du trajet fut silencieux Balin passablement nerveux, et c'est avec un presque soulagement que Bilbo aperçut les murs du châteaux d'Erebor. Les lourdes grilles s'ouvrirent au passage de la voiture et se refermèrent aussitôt, celle-ci ce gara devant l'entrée et aussi vite que possible le vieil homme ouvrit la porte laissa sortir Bilbo lui serra la main et reparti.

L'homme de mains se retrouva seul dans l'allée un peu bousculé.

\- C'est pas vrais ! Bilbo c'est bien toi ? _dit une jeune voix masculine._

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir quelqu'un se jeta sur lui en le prenant dans les bras en reculant son visage il vit un jeune homme plutôt grand au cheveux long brun avec un undercut pas trop prononcé, avec le reste de la longue chevelure relevé en un chignon haut une barbe naissante et un grand sourire sur le visage.

\- Nnoon tu ne me reconnaît pas ? C'est moi Kili !

\- _Bilbo arbora un air plus que surprit formant un O avec sa bouche. _Bon sang ! Comme tu as changé ! Je ne t'ai pas reconnus avec cette voix !

\- Aha pour moi c'est toujours un sale morveux ! _dit une autre voix masculine._

Un autre jeune homme plus petit que Kili, blond les cheveux mi-long (à la Kurt Cobain) avec une barbe blonde également mais plus longue arriva en se moquant de Kili.

\- Fili ? Mince mais vous êtes devenus méconnaissable tout les deux !

\- Ahaha ! tu nous voyais encore comme des mômes ? _ria le blond._

\- À par les cheveux légèrement plus long qu'a l'époque tu n'as pas changé pour ta par Bilbo.

\- J'ai les ai laissés pousser à cause de vous deux d'ailleurs !

\- Ah oui c'est vrais, je ne me rappel plus pourquoi déjà. _dit Kili._

\- Par ce que vous disiez que ça me donnais un air sévère et coincé qui n'allais pas avec les cheveux courts.

\- AAAhh ouais voilà c'était pour ça ! Allez viens oncle Frerin et maman t'attendent.

L'homme de mains fut accompagné par les deux garçons jusqu'à l'intérieur du château, Bilbo s'arrêta un instant pour admirer à nouveau les lieux comme si il les redécouvraient. De grandes fenêtres se trouvaient dans tout les couloirs les baignant de lumière, des tentures gigantesque bleu foncé et de couleur or se trouvaient de chaque côtés de celle-ci. Les murs étaient recouvert d'un revêtement gris clair presque bleuté donnant des reflets clair et foncé à la fois. Fili et Kili laissèrent Bilbo devant la porte du bureau.

TOC TOC

\- Entrez!

\- Euuhh bonjour Fr..

\- AAAhh te voilà ! On va pouvoir t'expliquer ton travail ! D'ailleurs, assis toi.. Ça vaut mieux...

\- Oh Bilbo ! _vint à son tour Dis dans la pièce._

\- Biens je pense qu'on peut commencer! Alors tout d'abord, pardon pour ces cachotteries mais ce qu'on va te demander et vraiment spécial.. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne laissera faire par personne d'autres.

\- Et de quoi il s'agit ?

\- De ''qui" plutôt. _. rectifia Dis._

\- Thorin... _finit par dire Frerin._

\- T-Thorin... Votre frère?!

\- Tout à fait. _rajouta doucement la sœur._

\- On aimerait que tu nous le ramène... _dit à son tour le frère._

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il y a une raison pour que tu ne l'ai jamais rencontré... Il c'est détourné de nous.. _expliqua Dis._

\- Détourné ?

\- Un ensemble d'événement a fait qu'il c'est lui-même mis en exil. Les seuls avec qui il reste en contact et encore c'est rare ce sont les garçons.

\- Oh et vous voulez que je le ramène parmi vous...

\- Ça ne sera pas simple... Du tout. _lança la mère des garçons._

\- Notre frère et plus hargneux que n'importe lequel autres membres de notre famille. Il ne se laissera pas faire.

\- Je vois il faudra que je sois très prudent alors.

\- Tu accepterais de le faire ? _s'étonna Frerin._

\- Biens sûr.. C'est votre frère, et c'est également l'oncle des garçons..

\- C'est notre petit frère ihi, c'est le cadet de la fratrie. _ria doucement Dis._

\- D'ailleurs il et à peine quelques années de plus que toi. _ajouta le grand frère._

\- Biens alors où il se trouve ?

"35 BLUE MONTS STREET" lu Bilbo en regardant à plusieurs reprises le bâtiment devant ses yeux et la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait... Lugubre... Tout à fait lugubre.

!!Correction en cours!! MOUAHAHAHAHAH** JE SUIS SADIQUE !**


	3. Chapter 3

\- Mince, il c'est vraiment reclus ici ? _se dit à lui même le bouclé_.

Bilbo avança timidement vers le bâtiment avant de gravir les marches du palier où il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas de sonnette ni d'interphone et que la porte était ouverte, et c'est en se rendant dans l'entrée qu'il vit qu'il y avait plusieurs appartements et un étage.

\- Je peux vous aider ! _dit une voix agressive à sa droite sans doute la concierge._

\- Oh euh bonjour. J-Je cherche l'appartement de Thorin...

\- À l'étage la porte au bout du couloir ! CLLAC ! _répondit alors la concierge en refermant sa porte aussi sec._

\- … Uhm Merci ! Ce fut un plaisir... _chuchota l'homme de main, en montant les marches._

Tout le long de sa montée Bilbo pouvait entendre les habitants des cris, des pleurs d'enfant, des fracas contre les murs... '' Mais qu'es ce que je fous là moi...''

Il aperçue la porte au fond du couloir éclairée par une faible lumière, qui clignotait qui plus est. Soudainement il se sentit très nerveux, ses pas jusqu'à la porte résonnait dans ses oreilles. Il toqua... Pas un bruit. Il refrappa et la porte s'ouvrit sous la pression de sa main.

\- T-Thorin ? Vous êtes là ? _il entra doucement dans l'appartement._ Je viens de la part de votre famille. _pas un bruit._

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'appartement pas insalubre, non, mais bordélique serait le mot. Des canettes et des bouteilles d'alcools tout autour d'un fauteuil posé au milieu de la pièce, des mégots de cigarettes entassés dans un cendrier sur la petite table ce trouvant juste à cotés du dit fauteuil. Des vêtements jonchaient le sol et les quelques meubles de l'appartement une odeur de whisky et de bière flottait dans l'air en plus de celle de la cigarette. Un bruit vint de l'une des pièces qui devait être une chambre et un homme grand fin les cheveux brun plaqué en arrière avec de la brillantine mais légèrement ébouriffé, habillé très très chic à moitié débraillé sortit de la pièce et se figea en voyant Bilbo. Le visage de l'homme était presque reptilien fin et droit des yeux flamboyant presque orange, il était plutôt beau mais … Il semblait dangereux. L'homme finit de se rhabiller tout en continuant de regarder le bouclée un sourire prédateur sur le visage avant de partir comme si de rien étais en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Un autre bruit vint de la chambre et il apparu.. Thorin.. Grand, massif, musclé, viril, des cheveux long ondulés, des mèches blanches, une barbe fournie, pour seul vêtement son jeans usée... Un déchet, fumeur, buveur. Bilbo se souvint de l'autre homme qui le narguait presque et compris alors qu'il était mal tombé et les avaient visiblement dérangés. Les yeux bleu de Thorin l'emprisonnèrent et il lui était impossible de se détacher de se regard mauvais.

\- Qu'es ce que tu fous ici toi... _dit Thorin calmement mais visiblement énervé._

La voix grave du brun fit vibrer tout l'être de l'homme de mains qui était comme figé par la peur, une telle énergie négative ce dégageait de cette homme.

\- J-Je... Je suis désolé... J-J'ai toqué et …

\- Ouais ouais ouais.. Accouche. _répondit Thorin en se laissant tomber sur le canapé._

\- Uhm oui euuh... C'est votre frère et votre sœur qui m'envoie.

\- …. T'es sérieux là ? _râla le cadet._

\- P-pardon ?

\- T'a l'intention de me parler comme ça tout le long ? Heye t'est pas devant ma ''chère famille''! Et abrège j'ai autre chose à foutre.

\- Dans ce cas rentrez au château avec moi ! _s'agaça Bilbo._

\- _en relevant les sourcils en gardant une expression neutre. _Mon petit t'est mignon, mais c'est hors de question.

\- Je m'appelle Bilbo ! Et je suis pas.. Enfin bref !_ bégaya le bouclé rougissant légèrement._

\- Ooooh tu t'énerve ahahah ! Nan sérieux dégage d'ici.. _en ouvrant une cannette._

\- Allons Thorin …

\- DÉGAGE ! _en jetant la cannette en direction de l'homme de main qui prit peur et sorti en claquant la porte._

Bilbo dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et une fois à l'extérieur s'assit sur les marches de l'entrée se sentant soudainement mal. Impossible c'est impossible ! Si il insiste, ce type va le démolir ! Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour le faire retourner auprès de sa famille? Bilbo se releva respira bruyamment, serra les poings, et retourna à l'intérieur remonta l'escalier et défonça presque la porte de l'appartement. Mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une main agrippa son col lui faisant pousser un cris de surprise un peu trop aigus et se fit plaquer sur la dite porte qui fut refermer au passage.

\- Ta pas compris quoi dans D.É.G.A.G.E. _souffla Thorin un peu trop prêt du visage du bouclé qui en rougis de plus belle mais complètement affolé._

\- S'il vous plaît vous me faites mal !

\- Pourquoi t'es de nouveau dans mon appart'...

\- Je ne suis pas du genre à renoncer seulement par ce que l'on me menace ! Rooh Thorin je vous en pries revenez au près de votre famille... _souffla Bilbo tremblotant._

\- _lâchant prise. _Il se débrouille très biens sans moi..

\- Non enfin je...

\- Attend une minute ils t'ont dit quoi exactement ?

\- Qu'a cause d'un ensemble d'événement vous vous êtes vous-même mis en exile...

\- Oui jusque là t'a tout bon.. Ils t'ont dit lesquels ?

-... C'est biens ce que je pensais... Maintenant sort d'ici..

Bilbo rajusta son col et passa la porte.. Avant de revenir brusquement.

\- Je n'abandonne pas, je reviendrais vous voir une fois que l'on m'aura tout dit !

\- C'eeesst ça mon petit ! Fous le camp maintenant !

\- Oooh ! _s'outragea le bouclé en claquant la porte... Avant de repasser la tête. _Et je vous emmerdes mon vieux !

Claquant la porte à nouveau l'éclat de rire de Thorin vint jusqu'à lui, le vexant d'avantage.

Bilbo fulminait il prit le premier taxi pour retourner au château paya le chauffeur et se rua à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il se dirigea au hasard dans un salon, où par chance, toute la petite famille se trouvait.

Ils se redressèrent en voyant l'homme de mains revenir, seul, et visiblement énervé.

\- Laisse moi deviner ça c'est mal passé ? _lança Frerin en souriant._

\- Votre frère et vraiment odieux !

\- Oui c'est un sale con.. Mais il l'a toujours été ! _rajouta le grand frère._

\- Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? _demanda Dis inquiète._

\- Il m'a juste agrippé au col rien de biens..

\- Je vais le cogner ! _s'énerva Kili._

\- Non Kili ça ne sert à rien. _tenta de calmer son grand frère._

\- Il est hors de question qu'il lève la main sur Bilbo !_ ajouta le petit frère._

\- Je vais biens Kili, je t'assure..

\- TU RIGOLE ! On dirait que t'a vue une scène de meurtre ! _explosa Kili._

\- STTOOP ! _hurla Frerin._

\- Eeuh autres chose il y avait un homme chez lui.

\- Un homme ? _demanda Fili._

\- Grand, l'air hautain, cheveux brun, yeux noisette presque orange...

\- Smaug... _souffla Frerin._

\- LE Smaug ?! _s'étonna Bilbo._

\- Il faisait quoi chez lui ? _demanda Dis._

\- Eeuuh c'était privé... Physiquement.

\- L'espèce de sale fils de ..

\- FRERIN ! _hurla Dis faisant taire son frère._

L'homme s'approcha de la grande sœur.

\- Dis... Pourquoi il est parti. _demanda Bilbo en prenant les mains de la mère._

\- Hahhhh. _soupira cette dernière. _Ça a un rapport avec la mort de notre père... Et de mon mari...

!!Correction en cours!!

**Mouahahahhahahahahah ! La suite au prochaine épisode !**


	4. Chapter 4

\- Votre père et ton mari ? Qu'es ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Ils... Ils sont mort ensemble. _coupa un sanglot de la mère._

\- Quoi? Ils sont morts en même temps ?!

\- Oui... Et au même endroit. _ajouta__ à son tour Frerin._

\- Quel rapport avec Thorin ? _demanda craintivement l'homme de main._

\- Il était aussi avec eux.. Tout les trois étaient à l'inauguration d'une nouvelle mine dont Thorin était le propriétaire.. Ils la visitaient quand ça c'est produit... _continua Dis._

\- Il y eu un bruit sourd... Puis les tunnels ce sont effondrés devant eux.. Ils ont courus le plus vite possible.. Et alors qu'ils pouvaient passer la main par la sortie ils furent enseveli. _raconta Fili._

\- Notre oncle fut le premier dégagé, il était conscient et c'est immédiatement mis à creuser les décombres ne se laissant pas soigner... C'est lui qui les a trouvés.. Il les a sorti lui-même... _continua Kili._

\- Et il hurla à la mort.. Fou de rage et de chagrin. Pour lui, il les avaient tués. Et il a renié notre richesse et le reste de notre famille pour se punir.. Alors que nous, on le savaient biens qu'il n'y était pour rien. _finit Frerin._

Bilbo avait une main sur sa bouche les yeux luisants contenant ses larmes... Mon dieu cet événement a détruit cet homme d'une des pires manière qui soit.

\- Rajoute à cela la perte de ses clients et de ses propriétés qui allèrent tous au concurrent.. _lança Fili._

\- Smaug ? _demanda le bouclé._

\- Et Thranduil, qui ont profité de sa faiblesse pour tout lui prendre... Mais vue ce que tu nous a raconté il semble que Smaug et finit de le corrompre.

Dis se mit à sangloter et fut immédiatement enlacée par ses fils. Elle avait perdu trois personnes dans son cœur même si Thorin était toujours en vie, il n'était plus le frère qu'ils connaissaient.

\- Je vais vous le ramener..

Tous se figèrent.

\- Peu importe le temps que cela me prendra, la violence dont il fera preuve.. Je vous le ramènerez.. A demain. _en partant._

Bilbo se demandait encore comment il allait s'y prendre, la violence ? Mauvaise idée Thorin avait des bras de la taille de ses cuisses... L'homme de main réfléchi toute la nuit, et le réveil fut plus que difficile.

C'est le pas lourd et le cœur tout autant, qu'il se rendit le matin même à nouveau dans cette endroit déplorable. Il remonta les marches et avança dans ce sombre couloir, et toqua... Comme il le pensait aucune réponse, et la porte était.. Ouverte.. Encore.

Il entra ne se gênant plus mais visiblement, il n'y avait personne alors il entreprit de fouiller un peu.

Des bouteilles, des mégots, son amour pour ces cochonneries n'était plus à prouver.. Il avança en direction de la cuisine ouverte, aucune vaisselle. Il ne devait pas manger ici, ou ce n'était que de la restauration rapide.. Les placards sont vides, ça ce confirme. Bilbo sursauta quand en ouvrant une des portes des placards, il tomba nez à nez avec un rat qui feula en l'apercevant et referma la porte aussi sec.

Un peu secoué il se rendit vers la pièce ou yeux de braises était sorti.. La chambre c'est biens ce qu'il pensait. Les draps était défait et en désordre, de nouveau des bouteilles et des mégots... Il entra dans la pièce et avança, avant que son pied ne se cogne contre quelque chose de lourd qui dépassait de sous le lit. Empêchant un juron de lui échapper il s'accroupit pour voir de quoi il en retournait, c'était une boite à outils et il pus apercevoir de nombreux autres outils, quand son regard passa au-dessus de la boite il aperçut des chaussures de sécurité se tenant dans l'entrée de la pièce.. Juste derrière lui.. Bilbo sursauta en poussant une aspiration de surprise et se retourna en reculant au sol pour faire face à la personne qui se tenait là.

\- Tu trouve ce que tu cherche ? _résonna la voix grave de Thorin. _

\- A-Q-Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez j-je...

\- Debout. _lança avec autorité le brun._

Ce que fit le plus rapidement possible le bouclé.

\- Tu rentre souvent chez les gens qui ne sont pas chez eux pour fouiner dans leurs affaires..

\- J-Je vous- la porte était ouverte et... On ne sait jamais..

\- On ne sait jamais quoi... _s'impatienta Thorin._

\- Il-Il aurait pus vous être arrivé quelque chose.. Je..

\- Le ton que tu utilise à changé... Ooooh ils t'ont raconté c'est ça.. _sourit le brun._

\- Oui.. En effet.

\- Si il y a biens un truc qui m'agace.. C'est ce genre de réaction envers moi.. Je sent de la pitiés dans tes paroles !

\- N-non ce n'est pas ça...

\- Vas-t'en et ne reviens pas ici.. Même si c'est un trous à rat c'est chez moi! Et il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à entrer comme tu veux !

\- Moi ça dérange, mais l'un des plus grands enfoirés de la planètes, que vous vous tapez qui plus est, ça ne fait rien ?! _explosa Bilbo_.

Thorin était médusé, et Bilbo pétrifié par la peur se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu ose me juger ? Vraiment?

Avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il vit le poing du brun s'écraser juste à cotés de son visage et éclater le plâtre du mur.

\- COMMENT OSE-TU ! TOI QUI N'A ABSOLUMENT RIENS AVOIR AVEC NOTRE FAMILLE ET QUI NE...

\- J'AI PLUS AVOIR AVEC EUX QUE VOUS AUJOURD'HUI !_ coupa Bilbo décidément biens trop courageux pour son propre biens._

Thorin se figea, respirant bruyamment, une expression de douleur sur le visage les yeux rivé sur ceux du bouclé qui respirait à peine.

\- Je vois un inconnus, je ne reconnais pas l'homme que l'on m'a décrit. Laissez-moi vous aider si ce n'est pas pour votre frère ou votre sœur... Faites le pour les garçons... _souffla doucement le bouclé._

Thorin afficha un air surpris.

\- _En souriant. _Ils ont biens grandi vous savez... Ce sont des hommes maintenant. Ils réclament leur oncle. Thorin, c'était un accident ce n'était pas votre fautes.

\- Je leur ai privés de leurs pères.. Et de leurs grand-père.. _chuchota Thorin la tête baissé._

\- Non..

Bilbo mis la mains sur l'épaule du brun qui se retira aussi sec.

\- Ne me touche pas !

\- P-pardon.. Je-je m'en vais.. _en contournant doucement l'homme énervé. _Je reviendrais demain.. Je ramènerais de quoi manger hein..

\- Je ne mendie pas !

\- Et je ne le pense pas..

Et l'homme de mains s'en alla, en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.. Mais il pus entendre les pleurs de Thorin, qui passaient à travers l'isolation pourrit des murs. Il faut qu'il le sorte d'ici.

Le lendemain comme promis, il revint dans l'immeuble. Il retoqua à la porte, où comme hier aucune réponse ne lui parvint sauf que cette fois la porte était fermée à clé.

\- Ooh merde. _lâcha le bouclé. _Thorin ? Vous êtes là ?

\- Oui... _dit la voix du concerné juste derrière Bilbo._

\- AH ! Oh pardon j'ai.. Été surpris.

\- Rrooh t'es de nouveau là..

\- Oui.. Je vous avez dit que je reviendrais.. Et j'ai la nourriture ! _dit le bouclé en souriant._

\- _en penchant la tête sur le cotés. _T'es toujours aussi... EEUHHm j'ai envie de dire imbécile heureux mais ça risque de te vexer..

Sur ses mots il ouvrit la porte écrasant légèrement Bilbo dessus au passage.

\- Eh bien.. Oui je suis de nature joviale.

\- Tu m'rassure pendant un cours instant je t'ai pris pour une personne ''limité''. _dit le brun en souriant._

\- Va te faire foutre ! _explosa Bilbo_

\- Oho ! Quel langage monsieur... Euuuhh ..

\- Baggins..

\- _en avançant dans la pièce. _Bon bein, trouve toi un truc pour t'asseoir même si t'es pas vraiment la bienvenue.

Bilbo trouva un carton et s'installa devant la petite table, quand le brun revint se fut avec un sac poubelle et d'un revers de la main dégagea la table et ferma le sa avant de le jeter plus loin, et de s'installer dans son fauteuil face à Bilbo.

\- Alors qu'es ce que t'a ramené au juste...

\- Des plats préparé par Bombur..

\- Bombur ! Oooh.

\- Il a sa chaîne de restaurant maintenant. _ajouta l'homme de mains en souriant._

\- Uhu il a finalement tenté le coup...

Bilbo entreprit de poser le contenu de son sac sur la table tendis que l'odeur des plats envahissait la pièce.

\- Mangez tant que c'est chaud..

\- Oui.. Merci. _dit le brun hésitant. _

\- De riens.

\- Après avoir bouffé tu fous le camp d'ici ! _se ravisant aussitôt._

\- Aha oui ! Oui ! J'avais compris ! _pouffa le bouclé._

!Correction en cours!

**LLLAA SUUIITE PLUUS TTARRDD !**


	5. Chapter 5

Durant trois jours Bilbo revint chez Thorin tentant de le sortir de son isolement, non sans peine ... Et un jour..

\- Thorin ?! C'est Bilbo. _pas de réponse et porte fermé. _Rroooh !

Le bouclé redescendit, fit le tour du bâtiment, et grimpa par l'escalier de secours pour s'introduire dans l'appartement par la fenêtre. Et tendis qu'il se retint de tomber en passant le reste de son corps, il se figea médusée en se retournant.

À moitié nue sur le fauteuil, Smaug le dévorait du regard en souriant une cigarette à la main.

\- Thorin revient, il est parti ce chercher à boire... _siffla les yeux de braises._

\- Qu'es ce que vous faites ici ? _ questionna le bouclé passablement irrité._

\- Et vous mon cher ?

\- Je suis là pour Thorin..

\- Tout comme moi !

\- Non ! Vous vous l'utilisez, et le manipulez !

\- Foouu... Vos mots sont dur mon jolis !

\- Je ne suis pas votre jolis Smaug !

\- OOOooh tu connais mon nom ! Ça alors, et moi qui ne connais même pas le tiens !

L'homme au visage reptilien se leva et attrapa le menton de Bilbo en l'observant en souriant, expirant la fumée de sa cigarette par les narines sur le visage du bouclé qui se mit à tousser.

\- Mmmmh tu es son nouveau jouet ?

\- Non !

\- T'es un petit nerveux toi hein ?

\- Je suis juste allergique au pourriture.. _répondit Bilbo avec un sourire._

\- _enfonçant les doigts et ses ongles dans les joues de l'homme de main. _N'oublie pas à qui tu parle espèce de sale..

\- SMAUG !

L'homme fin tourna la tête en direction de Thorin qui venait d'entrer.

\- Lâche-le ! _articula lentement le brun._

\- Qui c'est ce p'tit gars hein ? Voila que tu le protège maintenant ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Ah oui ? Tu semble très nerveux..

\- Tu ferais biens de partir...

\- TtsssSS ! _en se dirigeant vers la chambre chercher le reste de ses affaires._

Thorin resta figé lançant des regards terrifié à l'homme de main, jusqu'à ce que Smaug sorte de l'appartement et qu'il descende les marches.

\- Tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ?! _hurla Thorin en s'approchant à toute allure du bouclé._

\- J'ai riens fais ! Je suis venus comme d'habitude...

Le brun retint son souffle et passa ses doigts sur la joues de Bilbo, une expression de grande peine affichée sur le visage.

\- Tu saignes...

\- Oh ..

\- Il t'a fait mal ?

\- Non non..

\- Tu lui as dit quelque chose ?

\- Nooon ! Biens sur que non !

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir..

\- Mais Thorin !

\- Pars ! _lança le brun en poussant légèrement l'homme de main en direction de la porte._

Bilbo inspira profondément et parti le plus rapidement possible, appela un taxi et retourna au château.

Il se rendit dans le bureau de Frerin, ou il y trouva le concerné et les garçons qui écarquillèrent les yeux sous le choc en voyant les joues de Bilbo, et quittèrent la pièce précipitamment.

\- Pour l'amour du ciel Bilbo ! Qu'es ce qu'il c'est passé?!

\- C'est.. C'est riens..

\- Je t'en pris tu me feras pas avaler ça !

\- Smaug.. Il était là aujourd'hui mais.. Thorin la chassé.. Quand il l'a vue faire..

\- C'est déjà ça...

\- Où sont parti les garçons ?

-... Oh OH ! _hurla Frerin complètement paniqué._

Frerin couru vers la porte de l'entrée, et en l'ouvrant vit l'une de leurs voitures démarrer en trombe.

\- Où ils vont ?

\- Eeuuhh je crois qu'ils vont tuer leur oncle.. Ils ignorent que c'est pas lui qui t'a fait ça... _lança Frerin en se dirigeant vers une autres voiture._

\- OH NON !

\- Monte Bilbo !

Ils suivirent les neveux de près malgré qu'ils roulaient plutôt vite. Une fois arrivés ils se dépêchèrent de les rattraper, tendis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'appartement de Thorin.

\- Toi ! Comment t'a osé lui faire ça ! _hurla Kili sur leurs oncle complètement sous le choc de leurs arrivés._

\- noN NON NON ! Ce n'est pas lui ! _c__ria Bilbo venant du couloir. _Vous êtes parti avant de m'avoir entendu !

\- C'est Smaug qu'il lui à fait ça... _souffla Thorin._

\- Mais c'est quoi ton problème ! Il et malade ce mec ! Pourquoi tu le laisse faire ça ! Puisque t'a pas les couilles de défendre Bilbo nous on le feras ! _hurla à son tour Fili._

\- Arrêtez tout les deux ! Il n'a pas à me défendre ! Foutez-lui la paix ! _défendit le bouclé._

\- Mais Bilbo tu t'es vue?! _sanglota le plus jeune._

\- Je vais bien calmez-vous.. Et qui plus est, votre oncle ma défendu il a fait partir Smaug.

\- Sortez d'ici tout les quatre...

Tout le monde se tue.

\- Partez.. Et toi.. _en montrant Bilbo du doigt._ Uuummph je suis désolée.. Je ne veux plus que tu viennes me voir.

\- Non Thorin je vous en pries ! _supplia le bouclé._

\- Tout ça n'aurait jamais due avoir lieu.. Dehors tout le monde allez.. Foutez-moi la paix..

\- On ne partira pas ! _insista Fili._

\- Frerin je t'en prie emmène les tout les trois...

\- Thorin.. S'il te plaît .. Ne fait pas ça. _supplia le grand frère du concerné, en agrippant ses neveux et l'homme de mains._

\- Ok on s'en va.. _ finit par dire Bilbo. _Mais, que ça vous plaise ou non, je reviendrais vous voir.

\- Heureusement qu'on te paye pour faire ça ! _hurla Thorin._

\- Non ...

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le bouclé.

\- Je n'ai pas signé le contrat de votre frère et de votre sœur..

\- "QUOI ?!" _s'exclamèrent les neveux et leurs oncle le plus âgés en concert._

\- Et je ne le fais pourtant pas par charité non plus.. Je m'en contrefous de l'argent.. C'est pour votre sœur, votre frère, vos neveux, pour tout le reste de votre famille ! Et pour vous que je le fais... _rougissant sur les dernier mots._

-... Bordel Frerin tu l'as dégoté où celui là?! _demanda Thorin sarcastique. _

ROOoohhh bon allez déguerpissaient...

La petite troupe passèrent la porte quand..

\- Uuhmm monsieur Baggins !

\- _en repassant rapidement la tête par l'ouverture de l'entrée. _Eeuuh oui ?

\- Demain même heure... Et soit pas en retard ! _en râlant sur la fin et en s'éclipsant dans sa chambre._

Bilbo arbora un magnifique sourire en refermant la porte, et rejoignit les autres en trottinant toujours en souriant. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Frerin.

\- Il te plaît mon petit frère hein ? _ nargua celui-ci._

\- Quoi ?! Non, pas du tout ! _rougissant de plus belle._

\- Vue le speech que tu viens de lui faire ! Moi je pense que si ! _taquina Kili._

\- Mais elle est pas possible cette famille tous plus casse-pied les uns que les autres ! _explosa le bouclé très gêné. _

\- Nnoon mais avoue qu'il et canon notre oncle Thorin ! _rajouta Fili._

\- Je ne répondrais pas à ça !

\- " Ça veut dire oouiiii !" _dirent la troupe en cœur en rejoignant les voitures._

**!Correction en cours!**

**La suite au prochaine épisooodeeeee !**


	6. Chapter 6

Le lendemain, Bilbo eu un appel très matinal le faisant sursauter dans son lit.

\- A-Allo ?

\- Oh Bilbo pardon de te déranger.. _répondit une petite voix._

\- Dis ? Tu as vue l'heure qu'il est ?

\- 5h00 du matin, je sais, maissss.. C'est très important !

\- Je t'écoute.. _en soupirant._

\- Mon frère vient te voir.. Maintenant !

\- Frerin ?

\- Non Thorin !

\- QUOI MAINTENANT ?! Comment pourquoi que... ?! _s'exclama Bilbo affolé._

\- Il a appelé il y a 1h me réclamant ton adresse, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors .. Je le lui ai donné...

\- DIS !

\- Pardon pardon ! Mais j'ai été tellement surprise de l'entendre depuis tout ce temps que j'aiiii... Paniquée !

TOC TOC TOC !

\- Je crois qu'il est arrivé...

\- Oooh encore désolée Bilbo ''Tut".

\- Une minute j'arrive !

Bilbo se leva enfila un t-shirt qui traînait par là, et se dirigea à moitié endormit vers la porte et l'ouvrit affichant un visage contrarié. Et c'était biens Thorin qui se trouvait de l'autre cotés.

\- Laisse moi deviner, on t'a prévenue de mon arrivé. _lança nonchalamment le grand brun._

\- En effet !

\- Aha ! Dis n'a jamais sut tenir sa langue.

\- Biens, entrez, je vais pas vous laisser devant ma porte...

L'homme massif passa la porte rappelant à Bilbo son gabarie de maigrichon, et se mit à observer l'appartement en semblant surpris.

\- Un problème ?

\- Non, non, tu es resté très simple dans ton mode de vie...

\- Oui, j'ai juste fait les réparations qui devait être faites mais.. Oui je suis resté simple. Que me vaut cette visite très matinale Yyaawnn. _en mettant sa main devant la bouche pour bailler._

\- Juste un ras-le-bol que tu viennes chez moi presque tout les jours pour fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires.. Je me suis dit que j'allais inverser les rôles pour une fois.

\- Je vois.. C'est une sorte de vengeance donc..

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

\- Du café ?

\- Si t'insiste.. _en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil._

Bilbo se retira dans la cuisine pour mettre en marche la cafetière, songeant que c'était une drôle de scène on croirait une femme au foyer exécutant les caprices de son mari... Attend il venait vraiment de se voir comme ça?.. Comme un vieux couple?.. Cette pensée le fit rougir et il se dit qu'il n'était décidément pas réveillé...

\- Un coup de main ?

\- WWOOOAHH !

Bilbo sursauta et fit tomber une tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main, mais qui fut rattrapée par son interlocuteur qui se tenait derrière lui.

\- Joli réflexe Ffioouu merci...

\- Tu vas pas mourir vieux à être nerveux comme ça..

\- C'est toi qui me rend nerveux... Eeuuh... _se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire._

-... Tu me tutoie maintenant ?_ en levant un sourcil._

\- Désolé.. C-C'est le matin.. Café ?

\- Tu n'est pas obligé de me vouvoyer.. D'ailleurs ce serait biens que tu arrête de le faire.. Ça m'énerve.. _ en tendant la tasse qu'il venait de rattraper._

\- Tout vous énerves.. Et je ne m'arrêterais pas tant que je ne vous connais pas suffisamment.

\- Biens ! Que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Vraiment vous accepteriez de répondre à mes questions ?

\- Si ça te fait arrêter avec tes "vous".. Oui..

\- Biens alors.. Allons nous asseoir..

Une fois installé Bilbo ne savait pas par où commencer, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il se passait.

\- Vous travaillez ? Enfin je veux dire je me doute que vous travaillez mais vous faites quoi ?

\- Je répare des chaudières, des robinets.. Enfin je fais un peu de tout..

\- Je vois.. D'où la flopée d'outil sous votre lit..

\- Tiens à mon tour de te poser une question ! On va faire comme ça chacun en pose une... Depuis quand tu travail pour ma famille..

\- En faite ça marche par contrat je n'ai pas travaillé que pour votre famille euuuuhh. La première fois c'était durant 3/4 ans.

\- Uhm donc tu sais la quasi totalité des choses qu'il faut savoir..

\- En effet.. À moi, quand avez-vous commencé à boire ?

\- Aoutch on attaque les sujets sensibles... Depuis ce qu'il c'est passé à la mine...

Bilbo fit une moue peinée.

\- Tu vis seul ici ?

\- C'est très personnel comme question !

\- Répond !

-.. Oui, je suis seul..

\- Ooh problème avec les femmes ?

\- Disons que c'est.. Qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas..

\- _le brun fronça les sourcils mais un sourire gêné de Bilbo lui fit comprendre_. OH ! On est dans le même bateau désolé j'avais pas compris..

\- Maintenant ma question va pas vous plaire du tout... Pourquoi Smaug ?...

\- En effet elle me plaît pas...

-...

\- C'est très compliqué je suis.. Un peu empêtré dans cette galère et j'ai un peu de mal à m'en sortir.

\- Me permettrez-vous que je vous vienne en aide..

\- Je peux pas te dire non.. Vu qu'il c'est déjà permit de lever la main sur toi... Encore désolé d'ailleurs.

\- Non c'est .. C'est moi qui l'ai cherché..

Voyant l'air surpris du grand brun, Bilbo s'expliqua.

\- Il me disait que j'étais nerveux, et en effet j'étais plutôt en colère, et je lui ai dit : Non, je suis juste allergique au pourriture...

\- AHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! Ooooh non ! T'as osé lui sortir un truc pareil !

\- Uhuh j'étais plutôt fière de moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il entre ses ongles dans mes joues...

\- Hhhahh sois content qu'il ne t'ai fait que ça ! Tu dois être à son goût, sinon il aurait pas hésité à t'amocher.

\- Il est canon mais.. YYYERK ! J'aime pas les lézards..

\- PPPPFFF OHOHOH ! Au moins tu me fait marrer !

Un fou rire s'installa, les empêchant de continuer pendants plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe contre les murs.

\- Ah ouais merde c'est vrais qu'il est encore tôt... _se calma le brun. _Non, mais sérieusement t'amuse pas à le taquiner tu sais biens qu'il est très dangereux non ?

\- Il ne me fais pas peur..

\- Tu es biens courageux Monsieur Baggins, mais tu es complètement inconscient de prendre autant de risque.

\- Peu importe les risques.. Si ça peut vous ramener au près de votre famille et de votre véritable foyer..

\- ... Tu ne m'avais pas menti hein..

\- Pardon ?

\- Les garçons ont biens grandi c'est vrais.. Je ne les avaient même pas reconnus. Aha Kili qui est plus grand que son grand frère ! _ricana Thorin._

\- Oui j'ai eu la même réaction en les revoyant.

\- Mon dieu qu'il ressemble à leurs père.. Ils ont le même caractère que leurs mère !

\- Pardon, mais ça vous l'avez tout les trois de toute façon... Mais vous, vous êtes le pire...

\- Oouuais je sais ! Je suis un con je l'ai toujours été.. Mon frère me l'a assez dit...

\- À moi aussi uhu.. La première fois où je suis venu il me l'a dit.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu viens me voir ?

\- Uuhmm 1 mois passé, mais on va dire qu'il y a une communication depuis peu.. Je peux vous proposer quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ?

Bilbo se leva et parti dans sa chambre, avant de revenir avec quelque chose en mains.

\- Tenez..

\- Un portable ?

\- J'en ai plusieurs, je les donnes à mes clients comme ça ils mélangent pas avec leurs téléphones personnelles... Comment Smaug vous fait savoir qu'il va venir ?

\- Il appel sur le fixe de mon couloir..

\- Bein quand il le fera, vous m'appelez ou vous m'envoyez un message, je viens vous chercher et on disparaît toute la journée. Comme ça, même si il trouve mon adresse on ne sera pas ici.. D'accord ?

-... Tu fais souvent ce genre de choses ?

\- Oui.. Les gens avec qui je travail ont tous des ennemies.. Vous le ferez alors ?

\- Je verrais..

\- Je m'en contenterais...

\- C'est pas que tu sois de mauvaise compagnie.. _en se levant. _Mais je dois aller bosser...

\- N'hésitez pas à appeler si vous avez besoins de quoi que ce soit..

\- Tout comme toi.

-...

\- Salut ! _en sortant précipitamment._

''Tout comme toi...'' comment ça ''Tout comme toi"? Il insinue que j'ai besoin de lui ? Ou que je risque d'avoir besoin de lui si je continu à chercher Smaug..

Bilbo secoua la tête, il verra ça plus tard.

**!Correction en cours!**

**Boon je le poste maintenant ... Par ce qu'on m'harcèle XD**


	7. Chapter 7

Trois semaines sans aucunes nouvelles de Thorin... Trois semaines que Bilbo fait des allées et venus entre le château, l'appartement du brun et le siens. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe !? Le bouclé regardait son téléphone avec l'envie irrépressible de contacter Thorin mais il se disait que c'était mal venus de sa part.. Soudain son téléphone se mit à vibrer dans sa main...

\- Oh bah ça alors... Euh.. Allô ?

\- Tu es chez toi ?

\- Eeuh non...

\- N'y va surtout pas Smaug nous cherches..

\- "Nous" ?

\- Oui euuh je t'expliquerai plus tard.. Rejoins-moi au Goblin's Cave "tut".

L'homme de mains resta sans bouger durant plusieurs minutes, avant de se ruer à sa voiture et de se rendre au lieux donné.

Un bar... Plutôt mal fréquenté mais bon.. Il avança esquivant les hommes soûles et les tables avant de repérer Thorin assis à l'une d'elle au fond de la pièce.

\- Eeuh Thorin..

\- Chut.. Assis-toi.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe enfin.. _en s'asseyant doucement._

\- Smaug à découvert qui tu es, et pour qui tu travail.

\- ... Oh.

\- Et pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir tes intentions.

\- Il me cherche maintenant du coup.

\- Et il est plutôt en colère..

\- Il vous a fait quelque chose ?

\- Hein? Non.. Il n'en a pas eu le temps j'ai vue ses gorilles devant mon immeuble je suis directement venu ici et je t'ai appelé..

\- Ok..._ répondit l'homme de main songeur._

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça veut dire que vous acceptez mon aide ?

\- ... Mouais.. _chuchota le brun._

\- Pardon je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Grrmph.

\- Aha j'arrête. _pouffa le bouclé._

\- Sinon.. Comment ça va ? _demanda Thorin un peu embarrassé._

\- Ah eeuuh biens je vous remercie.. Et vous ? _surpris par l'intérêt qui lui été porté._

\- Malgré un dragon collés au basket ça va plutôt biens.

\- Oui c'est vrais qu'on peut rêver mieux comme journée ihihi.

\- Tu semble... Soulagé.. Pourquoi ? _remarqua soudainement Thorin._

\- Hein ? N-Non je suis comme d'habitude !

\- Te serais-tu inquiétés ?

\- N-nonn ! Je..

\- J'ai ma réponse.

Complètement hébété, et aussi rouge que pouvait prendre la peau humaine Bilbo ne savait plus ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

\- Bon, c'est quoi le plan maintenant petit génie ?

\- Eh biens déjà il faudrait que vous me disiez précisément ce qu'il y en est avec Smaug..

\- Rrooh... D'accord mais pas ici...

\- LES VOILA !

\- ET MERDE !

Thorin attrapa le bras du bouclé et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie de secours poursuivi par des gros bras qui se firent stopper par des clients, ce qui tourna en bagarre général.

La sortie débouchée sur une ruelle où le brun continua sa course toujours agrippant le bras de l'homme de main qui le suivait comme il le pouvait, au bout d'un moment ce fut Bilbo qui mena la course reconnaissant l'endroit où il se trouvait sachant donc où se cacher.

Thorin put lire le panneaux d'un parc et continua de se faire traîner jusqu'à un point de vue sur un rocher naturel, où Bilbo s'échoua sur un banc à bout de souffle.

\- Es hhann ce que ffouu ça va ?

\- haa oui, oui.. On risque rien ici ?

\- Le parc est très vaste et tant qu'on reste sur ce banc, on peut voir sans être vue.

Une douleur lancinante commençait à se faire sentir à son bras gauche.

\- T-Thorin.. Vous pouvez lâcher maintenant..

\- D-de quoi ?_tendis que le bouclé lui montrait la main en train de colorer son poignet. _OH ! Pardon ! Je t'ai fais mal ?

\- N-non ça va..

\- Tu rigole on voit la marque de ma main !

\- Je vous assure ça va !

\- Si tu le dis.. Bouge pas..

Le brun sorti une gnôle de la poche de sa chemise de bûcheron délavée et un mouchoir qui étrangement était propre, et l'imbiba avant de bander le poignet du bouclé avec.

\- Mais que...

\- C'est du Schnaps, ça va soigner un peu...

\- M-Merci. _rougissant du contact de la main particulièrement chaude du brun._

\- Bon tu voulais savoir ce qu'il ce passe avec Smaug c'est ça ?

-Euhm oui.. Si vous voulez mon aide...

\- Comme t'a pus malheureusement t'en rendre compte on partage une relation physique..

\- Juste physique ?

\- Oui et c'est déjà beaucoup trop...

\- Comment? Enfin je veux dire...

\- Il m'a fait du chantage à plusieurs reprises.. Et ça c'est que je dois faire pour... Enfin bref il profite de ma faiblesse.

\- Sur quoi il te fait chanter...

\- Il est capable de faire en sorte que l'accident de la mine devienne un homicide.. Et de faire payer toute ma famille en particulier les garçons, comme la mine en question est leurs héritage...

\- C'est horrible ! Il veut faire croire qu'ils ont provoqués l'accident pour hériter plus rapidement de la mine ! _hurla Bilbo mortifié._

\- T'a tout compris ... Je l'ai supplié, il m'a fait me mettre à genoux .. Mais Smaug en veut toujours plus...

\- C'est pour les protéger.. Que...

\- Je ne survivrais pas à une autre perte... Bilbo.. Je souhaite de tout mon cœur pouvoir rentrer chez moi.. Parmi les miens.. Mais je suis prisonnier de la folie de Smaug. Et qui plus est, il n'aime pas qu'on lui pique ses affaires et toi, tu es désormais un danger potentiel pour lui... _finit par dire Thorin les larmes aux yeux_

\- C-Comment ça ? _s'étonna soudainement l'homme de mains._

À ce moment deux hommes arrivèrent suivit par yeux de braise.

\- Bordel de merde fous-moi la paix ! _hurla Thorin au dragon._

\- Tu sais biens que je ne le ferais jamais..

Bilbo dans un élan de bravoure se mit en travers de la route de Thorin qui partait pour rejoindre Smaug.

\- Il ne vous suivra pas !

\- AHAHA ! C'est ça ! Allez dégage ! _ricana l'homme fin un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres._

\- Vous dégagez ! Il hors de question que tout ça continue !

Bilbo ne vit pas venir le poing de l'homme fin qui s'enfonça dans son estomac le faisant tomber à genoux. Et la surprise fut encore plus grande quand ce fut Thorin qui répliqua en donnant une bonne droite dans la mâchoire de Smaug avant de le choper au col.

\- Je t'interdis de lever la main sur lui !

\- Tu me l'interdis ! Ooooh Thorin tu as la mémoire courte ?

\- Enfoiré...

Thorin releva le bouclé en s'excusant auprès de lui avant de suivre le dragon, vaincu.

\- Ghurg.. Je vais vous sortir de là.. Je vous le jure... _chuchota Bilbo en regardant Thorin qui s'éloignait en le regardant également._

\- J'en suis sûr.. _chuchota à son tour le brun dans un sanglot surprenant le bouclé qui se releva._

Bilbo se pressa de regagner le château où il vit énormément de voiture garé dans l'allée. Il entra avec fracas, faisant retourner les invités qui n'étaient autres que les nombreux cousins de la famille.

\- Bilbo qu'est ce qu'il y a ? _demanda Dis qui avança vers lui à grand pas._

\- Va falloir m'aider à préparer quelque chose... _en parlant à l'assemblée._

\- Oui biens sûr, quoi donc ? _demanda à son tour Balin qui c'était avancé._

\- _inspirant à plein poumon. _Une guerre.

***Correction en cours***

**Je suis diabooliquuueeeuuuhh !**


	8. Chapter 8

\- Une guerre ?! Mais enfin mon gars tu n'es pas sérieux ! _s'exclama Bofur._

\- Je sais ce qui empêche Thorin de revenir !

L'attention pour le bouclé était au maximum.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? _demanda Fili qui venait d'arriver avec son petit frère._

\- ... Il se fait chanter.. Et dans ce chantage, les garçons sont un moyens de pression.

\- Mes bébés ?! _s'exclama à son tour Dis._

\- C'est pour les protéger... Ainsi que vous tous, qu'il ne revient pas... Smaug menace de faire porter le chapeau de la mort de leurs grand père et leurs père, et de la tentative de celle de Thorin pour un homicide volontaires pour hériter plus rapidement de la mine.

\- Ohh seigneur.. _couina Ori._

\- Smaug est malin, mais il ne doit pas être le seul derrière tout ça.. _lança Frerin._

\- Il doit avoir quelqu'un qui à une main sur la justice ou les forces de l'ordre... _dit à son tour Dwalin._

\- Thranduil.

Tous levèrent la tête derrière Bilbo qui n'avait pas remarqué l'autre personne qui venait d'entrer.

\- Bard contente de te voir... Qu'est qui te fait dire que la famille Mirkwood serait dans cette histoire.. _demanda Dis._

\- Smaug leurs a sans doute promis quelque chose de valeur... Pour être sûr il faudrait contacter Legolas..._ répondit le maire de Dale, la ville voisine._

\- Je serais d'avis de contacter également Gandalf... Il est toujours dans les autorités ? _proposa l'homme de main toujours dans l'action._

\- Oui et c'est maintenant l'un des grand Big Boss de Scotland Yard ! _continua Dori._

\- Lui au moins on est sûr que personne n'a la mains sur lui ! _ajouta Nori._

\- Comment tu l'as sue Bilbo?... Comment tu as appris tout ça ? _demanda Kili très inquiet._

\- ... Thorin m'a tout raconté. Je vous en prie il a besoin d'aide... Smaug nous a retrouvé alors qu'on essayaient de lui échapper, il m'a frappé... Thorin à répliqué sur Smaug il m'a défendu... En partant il pleurait... Il veut rentrer chez lui.. _l'homme de main suffoquait ça faisait beaucoup pour lui.. Il commençait à craquer._

\- Cchhuut doucement, doucement.. Oh Bilbo on te demande pardon on t'a mis en danger... _s'excusa Dis en forçant le bouclé qui frissonnait à s'asseoir._

\- J'appelle Legolas tout de suite cette histoire à assez duré ! _s'exclama Bard qui s'éloigna le téléphone à son oreille._

\- Je m'occupe de Gandalf ! _dit à son tour Balin._

Tous se dispersèrent préparant l'offensive prochaine, laissant Dis et les garçon avec l'homme de main qui se remettait tant biens que mal.

\- Bilbo.

L'intéressé releva la tête.

\- Tu n'est plus obligé de continuer...

\- Quoi ? C'est hors de question !

\- Mais Bilbo tu t'en prend plein la gueule et.. _ lança Fili._

\- Je lui ai promis et juré ! Je l'abandonnerais pas !

Dis arbora un tendre sourire son cotés maternelle prit le dessus quand elle déposa un baisé sur le front du bouclé.

\- Votre frère m'a dit que j'étais devenus un danger pour Smaug... Bordel je veux lui montrer à quel point il a raison !

\- Ça c'est biens dit ! _ria Kili._

\- Ne l'encourage pas toi ! _gronda Dis. _Bilbo, je t'en prie, fais attention à toi.

Sur ses mots le bouclé se releva et sortit à son tour son téléphone et envoya un message à Thorin.

[ Bientôt tu seras chez toi..]

Une réponse ne mit pas longtemps à lui parvenir son téléphone sonna.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui vraiment.. Vous avez une drôle de voix..

\- Ouais Uhm.. Smaug a pas aimé ma fugue fiioouu. _répondit le brun la voix cassée visiblement en train de fumer._

\- Et donc ?

\- Je me suis fait passer à tabac par ses hommes.. Mais ça va... J'ai la tête dur.

\- Oooh c'est pas vrais..

\- Bilbo, Bilbo, tout vas biens commence pas à stresser..

\- C'est de ma faute...

\- Et c'est de la mienne si tu t'es fais frapper aussi.. Alors on est quitte.. Bon je vais aller.. M'allonger un peu..

\- O-Oui reposez-vous.. Bonne nuit Thorin.

\- Bonne nuit Bilbo. ''tut''

Le regard du bouclé glissa le long de sa main et vit qu'il avait toujours le mouchoir de Thorin accroché au poignet.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est ? _demanda Kili qui regardait la même chose._

\- Le .. Mouchoir de ton oncle.

\- Pourquoi tu l'a au poignet ?

\- Pendant qu'on fuyaient les gorilles de Smaug il a agrippé mon bras pour pas qu'on se perdent et .. Il à une sacrée poigne ! AhA !

\- Il t'a soigné ? Par ce que ça sent l'alcool.. _dit le cadet._

\- Oui il a imbibé le mouchoir avec du schnaps et me l'a mit au poignet...

\- Tu as regardé plus attentivement le mouchoir ?... _demanda à son tour Fili._

\- Non pourquoi ?_ tendis qu'il le défit, il vit les initiales de Thorin sur l'un des versants._

\- C'est la seule chose qu'il a emmené avec lui quand il est partit. _finit par dire le blond._

\- Aha il te considère comme quelqu'un de confiance si il te l'a laissé ! _ ria le brun en s'éloignant avec son frère._

Bilbo passa le pousse sur les initiales, et le plia avant de ranger le mouchoir dans la poche avant de sa veste.

Deux semaines étaient passé depuis la déclaration de guerre l'homme de main n'était pas tranquille, il était inquiet n'arborant pas son costume habituel il arborait un jeans, et une chemise blanche. Et dans sa poche avant se trouvait le bout de tissu que Thorin lui avait confié. Son téléphone se mit a vibrer il s'empressa de le prendre, c'était un message.

[Je suis fatigué, Smaug vient tout les jours pour me faire payer... Je n'en peut plus.

Je suis désolé.]

Bilbo était songeur puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent il courut en tombant à moitié vers sa porte il enfila ses chaussures et sa veste en jeans, et dévala les escaliers à une vitesse folle. Il savait, il sentait, que Thorin était en train de faire une connerie. Il espérait arriver à temps.

Thorin était à bout son corps le faisait souffrir d'avoir était matraqué. Smaug l'avait forcé à lui donner ce qu'il voulait qui plus est.. Son peau était recouverts de bleu et des marques que Smaug lui donnait sans son autorisation. Il en avait assez il n'en pouvait plus. Il veut que tout ça s'arrête... Oui il va tout arrêter. Bilbo.. Il devait au moins s'excuser au près de lui, il prit le téléphone et envoya un message puis il se dirigea vers sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Le bouclé avait due faire plus de 5 infractions au code de la route pour pouvoir arriver le plus vite possible. Il s'arrêta sur le trottoir devant l'immeuble, et monta les marches par deux. Il frappa avec son poing sur la porte mais personne ne répondit il se mit a tenter de l'enfoncer, il y parvint au troisième coups d'épaule qui le fit tomber à la renverse avec la porte.

\- Thorin ! Où tu es?!

Le bouclé tremblait de tout son corps il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre et tenta de l'ouvrir elle était verrouillé. La peur prenant le dessus il fit sauter les gonds en s'acharnant dessus... Et là il le vit, les draps noués autour de son cou accrochés au ventilateur du plafond.. Il ne bougeait plus. Bilbo sauta sur le lit et se dépêcha de le décrocher et tomba avec le corps inerte de Thorin.

\- NON ! NON PAS ÇA ! THORIN ! JE T'EN PRIS RÉPOND-MOI ! _hurla l'homme de main en larme._

Il écouta si un battement de cœur se faisait entendre et riens ne lui parvint. Il entama un massage cardiaque accompagné d'un bouche à bouche.. Toujours riens. En proie au désespoir, le bouclé frappa avec ses poings sur la cage thoracique du brun quand soudain.

\- HHHAAHHHr HEUH HEUH !

\- THORIN ! MON DIEU TU ES VIVANT !

\- Hahh hahh Bilbo... _soupira le brun reprenant conscience._

\- Je suis là... Oh mon dieu viens il est hors de question que tu reste ici plus longtemps..

\- Noon il va te...

\- Je m'en fous tu viens avec moi !

Bilbo aida le brun à se lever et passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena jusqu'à la voiture, et roula jusqu'au château. Les membres de sa famille voulaient leurs venir en aide mais le bouclé les empêcha d'approcher, et monta Thorin dans la chambre qu'il occupait quand il vivait à Erebor. Il le plaça sur son lit.

\- Je reviens tout de suite d'accord ?

Le brun hocha la tête et l'homme de mains retourna auprès de la famille pour leurs expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé, et leurs conseilla de mettre le plan en action pour que Smaug ne puisse pas reprendre Thorin.

Quand Bilbo repassa la porte, le brun n'avait pas bougé et avait le regard dans le vague.

\- Thorin ? Est-ce que ça va ? Non biens sûr que non.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as détaché..

\- Tu es sérieux ? Tu me pose cette question idiote.

\- Je voulais juste.. Que tout s'arrête..

\- Je comprend.. Mais tu abandonné définitivement ta famille si je ne t'avais pas décroché..

\- Je... _le grand brun fondit en larme cachant son visage dans ses mains._

\- Calme-toi.. Tout vas s'arranger.. Tu verras.

\- _se calmant un peu.. _Tu me tutoie maintenant ? _esquissant un sourire._

\- Oui on dirait. Allez, va te prendre une bonne douche et Bombur va te préparer un bon plat.

\- Tu... Euhm tu veux biens juste m'aider à enlever ma chemise.. Je.. Je suis en miette.

\- Oh oui oui bien sûr.. _ en commençant à déboutonner le bouton du haut._

\- Tu tu risque d'être... Un peu choqué..

\- Par quoi?

\- Il m'a pas épargné..

\- Je vois..

Au fur et à mesure que Bilbo défaisait les boutons il apercevait les bleus et les marques qui couvraient le corps du brun et une fois la chemise retirée, le bouclé retint ses larmes en voyant l'état dans lequel avait été mis Thorin.

\- Allez, viens ça va te faire du biens.. _en aidant le brun en l'emmenant à la salle de bains_

\- T'avoir fait déjà beaucoup. _en fermant la porte._

Bilbo se figea à ses mots.. Avant que la porte ne s'ouvre à nouveau est d'être attirer contre un corps massif où les bras s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

\- Merci d'être là...

Avant d'avoir pus répondre Bilbo eu les lèvres de Thorin qui s'emparèrent des siennes, avant qu'elle ne le quittent aussitôt et d'être à nouveau seul devant la porte de la salle de bains.

Mais que... Qu'est ce qui...

***Correction en cours***

**EHEHEHHEHEH !**


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbo se tenait sur le seuil de la salle de bains rouge écrevisse... Il n'avait pas rêvé Thorin venait de l'embrasser... Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres se remémorant encore le contact qui venait de se faire. Oh allez Bilbo ne te fait pas de fausses idées ! Il a fait ça sur le coup de l'émotion, il a failli mourir, alors... Voila.

\- Eeuh je serais dans le grand salon si tu me cherches ouuuu si tu as besoin de quelque chose...

\- D'accord Bilbo, je te rejoins dés que j'ai finis..

\- Oh tu devrais plutôt te reposer..

\- Aha Bilbo ! Si il doit y avoir une guerre, je préfère être sur le champs de bataille que planqué derrière mes lignes.

\- Uhu je vois, mais prend ton temps. _ricana le bouclé affichant une expression attendrie._

L'homme de main sorti de la chambre est se dirigea vers le salon d'où provenait de nombreuses voix . Quand il entra dans la pièce il vit les cousins des Oakenshields, Bard, Legolas, et enfin Gandalf qui discutaient vivement jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent Bilbo.

\- Ooooh mais voilà ce cher Bilbo ! Comment allez vous ?

\- Aha bonjour Gandalf ! Je vais biens merci !

\- Comme souvent je vous retrouve comme élément déclencheur de certains événements.

\- Oui pardon de vous avoir dérangé..

\- Pense-tu ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer !

\- Bonjour Legolas.

\- Bonjour Bilbo je suis heureux de vous revoir, votre bonne humeur me manquait !

\- Ravi que vous aillez pus venir.

\- C'est vrais que vous venez de sauver Thorin ? _demanda Bard._

\- Euhm oui. Il voulait en finir.. Ne le jugez pas je vous en prie.

\- On ne se le permettraient pas. _lança Dwalin. _Il faut beaucoup de courage et de force pour supporter tout ce qu'il à supporter durant tout ce temps.

\- Merci.

\- Merci à toi. _dit Fili qui se tenait contre le mur. _

\- Et Thorin comment vas t-il ? _demanda Dis._

\- Je vais biens.

Tout le monde fut surpris et Bilbo se retourna lentement. Le grand brun se tenait là, droit, fier, habillé dans un costume bleu très foncé et une chemise pourpre avec les premiers boutons ouvert, et des chaussure à talonnette vernis. Il avait un peu discipliné ses cheveux qui était maintenant une magnifique toison ondulé brune avec des mèche blanches, son visage était encore plus visible une fois coiffé, dévoilant ses yeux perçant. Sa lèvre était un peu fendue due aux coups qu'il avait reçu et un bleu déjà mauve se trouvait sur sa pommette droite. Il était méconnaissable, tellement élégant.

Bilbo repartit dans un magnifique fard quand il se dit que c'est cette homme qui venait de l'embrasser, il y a quelques minutes. À sa vue Thorin se mit à arborer un sourire radieux, provoquant un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du bouclé.

Le brun c'était à peine avancé que deux garnements se jetèrent à son cou.

\- "Oncle Thorin "! _crièrent les neveux en concert._

\- Oupff ! Doucement les gars je suis tout juste en un seul morceaux. _ria le grand brun._

\- Petit frère. _lança à son tour Frerin qui rejoignit l'étreinte très vite suivis de Dis._

Tout le long de l'étreinte Thorin garda les yeux rivé sur le bouclé qui affichait un sourire lumineux et rougissant.

Gandalf n'avait pas raté une miette de ce qu'il ce passait.

\- Thorin ! Quelle joie de vous voir à nouveau parmi nous ! _cria Ori fou de joie._

\- Je suis enfin rentré chez moi... _la famille toujours dans les bras._

\- Mais la partie n'est pas encore gagnée ! Il nous reste des problèmes à régler.. _rappela Balin._

\- Vous avez raison. _dit Thorin en lâchant ses proches pour se placer à cotés de Bilbo et poser sa main sur son épaule. _On a un dragon à chasser ! Legolas votre père est-il dans le coup?

\- Malheureusement oui.. Mais j'ignore qui est son contact dans les forces de l'ordre.

\- J'ai la réponse.. _dit doucement Gandalf._

\- Vraiment et qui est-ce ? _demanda Frerin._

\- Saroumane... Un de mes vieux amis du moins je le croyais. il faut commencer par lui... _finit par dire le vieil homme._

\- Trouvons pourquoi il est du cotés de Smaug et Thranduil. Sans les forces de l'ordre de leurs cotés ce sera déjà plus simple..

\- Mais du coup rien n'empêche Smaug de venir chercher Thorin.. _rappela Gloin._

\- Si moi... _s'éleva la petite voix de Bilbo._

\- Oohh non, ni pense même pas... _s'exclama le grand brun._

\- Il sera moins méfiant si c'est moi il fera des erreurs, et comme Gandalf et là ce sera le moment d'en profiter !

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il relève la mains sur toi.. _dit Thorin d'une voix à peine audible.._

\- Et moi je ne veux plus qu'il te touche ! _répliqua le bouclé se surprenant de ses propres paroles, et vit qu'elle déclenchèrent un léger rougissement de Thorin avec une expression plus que surprise._ Eeuuh s-si il lève la main sur moi, il sera placé en garde à vue au moins pour 24h n'est-ce pas Gandalf ?

\- Oui et il les fera surtout si c'est moi qui l'y amène.

\- Ça nous laissera le temps de s'occuper de Saroumane. _finit par dire l'homme de main._

\- Grrooh cette idée ne me plaît pas ! Tu te remet en danger inutilement !

\- Tu n'as pas le choix !

\- Oui mais..

\- Oh les amoureux ! _s'écria Bofur._

Les deux acolytes cessèrent leurs dispute trop surpris par les paroles du cousin.

\- Au pire l'un d'entre-nous restera avec ce cher Bilbo, pour s'assurer que ça ne dérape pas... _continua Bofur non mécontent d'avoir mis dans l'embarras les deux hommes._

\- OK ! OK !... On feras comme ça.. Et on est pas amoureux ! _corrigea Thorin._

\- Excuse-nous, mais on aurait dit un vieux couples qui se chamaillaient. _lança Kili._

\- Non, non, c'est juste comme avec toute cette histoire, ooon... A pas mal passé du temps ensemble et euuuhh... _tenta d'expliquer le bouclé, tendis que le brun leva les yeux au ciel avant de dire :_

\- Ferme-là tu t'enfonce.

\- OK. _répondit Bilbo instantanément._

\- Dans ce cas nous sommes d'accord, maintenant allons manger ! _s'écria Bombur._

\- Toujours à penser à la nourriture toi.. _lança Bifur._

L'ambiance se détendit alors que tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger laissant le bouclé et Thorin en arrière.

\- Ce fut... Mouvementé ! _dit le bouclé pour couper le silence qui c'était installé._

\- Oui, aha ! Mais tu a ta part de responsabilité. _ria le brun._

\- _en souriant à ses mots._ Tu... Tu es... Eumh très élégant. Ça te vas à merveille. _rougissant un peu gêné mais restant droit les mains dans le dos._

\- C'est sûr que ça change de l'alcoolique vivant dans son trous.

\- Oh ce n'est pas..

\- J'avais compris Bilbo ne t'inquiète pas, je confirme juste tes propos. _rassura le brun._

\- Oui désolé.

\- Uhu.. C'est biens la première fois que je te vois sans ton costume... Alors ce cher Bilbo a des vêtements décontracté ?

\- Quoi ? Tu croyais que je n'avais que des costumes ? _ria l'homme de main._

\- AHAHAH Bein écoute, on sait jamais !

Thorin fixait Bilbo de ses magnifiques yeux bleu qui semblait être plus intenses quand il se mettait à le regarder.

\- Eeuhmm pour.. Pour ce que je t'ai fait tout à l'heure... Je suis désolé si.. Si ça t'a mis mal à l'aise..

\- Oooh nonnononon ! Euh c'était juste inattendu..

\- Je euhmm.. C'était l'émotion j'ai crus que j'avais pas raté mon coup quand je me suis enfin...

\- Oui oui je m'en suis douté ne t'inquiète pas, et puis c'était pas désagréaaa... _se ravisant._ On ferais biens de rejoindre les autres ! _tendis qu'il partait d'un pas rapide._

\- Hophophop ! _en attrapant le bras de l'homme de main. _Qu'est-ce que tu allais me dire hein ?_ un sourire taquin sur le visage._

\- J-J-Jeuuhh.. Oh tu savais très biens ce que je voulais dire ! _dit Bilbo_ _qui n'était plus qu'une petite tomate rouge _

\- D'accord, d'accord ! J'insiste pas, on feraient biens de les rejoindre !

\- Euuh oui ! A-allons y !

Voila que Thorin venait de trouver un nouveau jeux faire rougir le plus possible le bouclé. Bilbo sentit une main l'agripper et le tirer en arrière le grand brun se tenait derrière lui, il sentit à nouveau les bras puissant l'entourer, et son visage se placer contre son cou le souffle chaud caressant sa peau, et ses cheveux vinrent chatouiller le visage de l'homme de main.

Bilbo ne bougea pas avant de commencer à se détendre et à accepter la présence du grand brun contre son corps. Thorin soupira d'aise faisant frémir d'avantage l'homme de main. Allait-il lui faire ce genre de rapprochement souvent ?

\- Je sais pas pourquoi, mais tu m'apaise. _soupira Thorin._

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui...

\- Eh biens la prochaine fois que tuu... Te sentira anxieux ou nerveux, je t'autorise à recommencer siii.. Ça te fais te sentir mieux... _bégaya le bouclé qui se titillait les doigts._

\- _en relevant la tête. _C'est vrais ?

\- Euuuh ouiii..

\- Merci Bilbo..

\- _un tendre sourire sur le visage. _C'est normal Thorin.

\- On va peut être aller les rejoindre maintenant ?

\- Oui ! Aha !

***Correction en cours***


	10. Chapter 10

Tout le monde étaient sur le qui-vive et temporairement logé au château jusqu'à ce que yeux de braise ne se décide à venir réclamer Thorin. Ce qui ne devrait pas mettre très longtemps à arriver...

Mais vue le petit monde qui vivait sur place, cela provoquait bon nombre de situation plus cocasse les unes que les autres.

La liquidation complète de l'eau chaude provoquant bon nombre de disputes entre les invités, les neveux qui se donnaient à cœur joie en blague en tout genre, et biens sûr la place.. Pas assez de chambre pour tout le monde certain dormaient à plusieurs dans la même pièce, il n'y avait que Gandalf, Frerin et Bombur qui dormaient seul. Les autres groupes se distinguaient ainsi :

Ori Nori et Dori, Oin Gloin, Bofur Bifur, Fili et Kili dormaient avec leurs mère, Dwalin et Balin, Bard et Legolas, et enfin et comme par hasard Thorin et Bilbo.. Ils c'étaient vivement opposés à cette idée, maaiiss... Le reste de la troupe ne leurs a pas laissés le choix ni le temps de faire autrement.

Tellement anxieux de ce retrouver seul à seul avec le brun Bilbo faisait tout son possible pour rester éveillé. À tel point qu'il finissait par s'endormir sur l'un des fauteuils du salon et que Thorin qui montait se coucher, ne le ramasse au passage le portant jusqu'à la chambre et c'était dans l'incompréhension la plus total que Bilbo se réveillait dans un lit à cotés du grand brun, qui avait le bras posé sur lui empêchant l'homme de main de bouger.

Il tenta de le soulever.. Doucement... Doucement.

\- Biens dormi ? _vibras la voix à moitié endormi de Thorin sur le matelas._

\- Wooah ! _cria le bouclé effrayé._

\- Ooooh pitié commence pas à brailler... _râla le grand homme en enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller._

\- P-pardon, tu m'as fait peur..

\- T'es décidément trop nerveux pour ton propre biens... Va falloir remédier à ça... _la voix plein de sous entendus._

\- Je ne veut même pas savoir à quoi tu pense !

\- Uhuhuh t'es pas drôle... _chouina le brun._

\- Mais mince ça fait plusieurs fois que je me réveille là.. Me rappel pas avoir bougé..

\- Et tu crois, que t'es venu là comment ? En volant ? _se moqua Thorin la tête toujours dans l'oreiller._

\- Que... Tu m'a amené ici ?

\- Regarde toi plus en détail, j'ai pas fais que ça du moins cette fois.

Ce qu'il fit avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait plus que son caleçon sur lui.

\- Au moins quand tu dors toi, tu dors !

\- Tu m'a déshabillé?! _couina Bilbo._

\- Bein quoi ? J'allais pas te mettre dans MON lit comme ça.

\- Maaiis je ne te permet pas de me faire ça moi ! _s'exclama l'homme de main plus que gêné._

\- Y a pas de honte à avoir t'est plutôt craquant sans tes fringues. _répondit le brun en levant la tête vers Bilbo, un sourire pervers sur le visage et en haussant les sourcils._

Bilbo se coucha sur le cotés se cacha avec les draps et se mit à bouder.

\- Rrooh allez ! Tu m'as aidé à enlever ma chemise à moi !

\- Oui mais c'est toi qui m'as demandé et tu étais conscient !

Thorin se redressa pour pouvoir se pencher au-dessus de l'homme de main.

\- Arrête de bouder !

\- _en sortant son visage de sous le drap. _Laisse moi tranquille ! _avant de retourner sous le drap._

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et commença à chatouiller Bilbo qui se mit à hurler de rire, en suppliant Thorin d'arrêter. Il torturas le bouclé un petit moment avant qu'il ne soit complètement en dehors des draps entièrement à découvert, reprenant son souffle en continuant de rire le brun avait les mains de chaque cotés du visage du bouclé se tenant en partie au-dessus de lui et l'autre assis juste à cotés. Ses cheveux dissimulait son visage mais pas à Bilbo qui lui, pouvait le contempler et se perdre dans ses yeux. L'homme de main senti son cœur rater un battement quand il vit le grand brun se pencher de plus en avant, les cheveux long vinrent lui chatouiller les cotés du visage il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Thorin se rapprocher de plus en plus..

TOC TOC !

\- Le petit déjeuné et prêt ! _se fit entendre la voix de Dis._

\- On arrive ! _cria le brun avant de regarder à nouveau Bilbo avec un grand sourire. _On reprendra ça une autre fois.._ dit-il en chuchotant._

Il se leva et commença à s'habiller tandis que Bilbo était complètement pétrifié et rouge comme une tomate avant de se lever avec un léger vertige. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était en trains de faire.. Il n'allait quand même pas se lancer dans une quelconque aventure avec... Thorin Oakenshield. Puis si ça se trouve il fait ça juste pour s'amuser...

\- OH MON DIEU FRERIN !

\- C'était Dis ça ! _s'exclama Bilbo._

Il descendirent les marches et virent la famille devant la fenêtre de l'entrée.

\- Faut chercher Bilbo.. Tout le monde à son poste le dragon et dans la cour ! Bilbo ! _appela Frerin._

\- Je suis là !

\- À toi de jouer maintenant mais fait biens attention à toi... Bard vous voulez accompagner Bilbo ?

\- Avec plaisir.

Thorin se tenait sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et regardait tout ce petit monde s'agiter.. Il était très inquiet encore plus en voyant les membres de sa famille l'encourager. Bard qui observait son comportement, s'approcha du grand bruns et chuchota :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas.. Bilbo et futé. Et dés que Smaug aura dépassé les bornes comme prévus, je l'éloignerai pour éviter tout autres attaque.

\- Merci de biens vouloir veiller sur lui... _répondit Thorin._

\- Aha Bilbo est précieux pour nous tous.. Il nous a tous aidé au moins une fois.

\- Uhu oui il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. _sourit le grand brun._

\- Bon tout le monde est prêt ? Gandalf est à son poste ? Biens c'est parti.

La porte s'ouvrit devant le bouclé qui s'avança d'un pas décidé suivit de Bard. En effet, Smaug était arrivé et c'était assis sur le capot de sa voiture.

\- Encore toi ! Pourquoi il faut que tu sois dans mes pattes !... Oooh mais c'est Monsieur le maire Bard !

\- Que voulez-vous Smaug ? _demanda ce dernier._

\- Je suis venu chercher quelqu'un qui ferait biens de rentrer chez lui maintenant.

\- Maaiis il est chez lui, Smaug. Contrairement à vous ! _coupa Bilbo en souriant_.

\- Tu es décidément biens trop insolent toi...

\- Moi ? Noon ! Vous par contre, pour vous pointer ici en réclamant Thorin comme un simple objet..

\- Il est obligé de revenir avec moi !

\- Il n'a aucune obligation envers vous ! _railla l'homme de main._

\- Et il envoie son jouet préféré pour m'envoyer sur les roses ? _en se levant du capot et se mettant face au bouclé._ Sans aucune crainte que je ne l'abîme ?

\- AHAHAH ! Franchement Smaug, il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir d'un connard qui fait le tapin..

Avant d'avoir pus ajouter autre chose Bilbo se fit soulever et jeter contre le pare brise de la voiture, et à cet instant Bard intervint empêchant Smaug de se jeter à nouveau sur l'homme de main qui complètement sonné. Soudain un cliquetis se fit entendre et Gandalf apparut juste derrière yeux de braise et venait de lui passer les menottes.

\- Quoi !? Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ! _hurla Smaug._

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour agression et pour être entrée dans une propriété privés sans y être invité ! _répondit Gandalf en l'emmenant à la voiture de police._

\- BILBO ! JE VAIS TE TUER SMAUG ! _tonna la voix grave de Thorin qui apparu hors du château retenus tant biens que mal par ses neveux._

Une fois le véhicule de police sortit de la cour Fili et Kili lâchèrent la prise sur leurs oncle, pour l'accompagner ainsi que la reste de la famille vers le bouclé qui était descendu de l'avant de la voiture par Bard.. Il ne bougeait pas.

Thorin se laissa tomber sur les genoux et se pencha sur Bilbo qui revenait à lui.

\- Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort.. _marmonna l'homme de main._

\- AHAH C'était superbe Monsieur Baggins ! _s'exclama Bard._

\- On à pus suivre ce que tu disais les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, et j'avoue c'était excellent ! _s'enjoua Kili._

\- Bravo mon amis grâce à vous on a du répit. _félicita Frerin._

Tous allaient de son commentaire sauf Thorin silencieux, le visage peiné, tenant le bouclé dans ses bras tremblants.

Bilbo ne c'était pas aperçu tout de suite du comportement du grand brun, jusqu'à ce qu'il se mette à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Thorin.. Je vais biens.

\- Tu viens de te faire jeter sur un pare-brise..

\- Oui mais ça va j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir de bout de verre dans la peau.

\- Tu es coupé un peu partout.

\- Ce ne sont que de petites coupures, je t'assure ça va.

\- _en lâchant légèrement le bouclé. _Bien, alors lève toi...

\- _ce qu'il tenta de faire avant que la douleur ne se fasse sentir sur son dos. _AAHHGHH !

Thorin regardait fixement l'homme de main avant de l'aider à se mettre debout et de l'emmener à l'intérieur en demandant à Oin exerçant la médecine de l'ausculter.

\- Tu as de la chance rien n'est cassé sinon tu n'aurais même pas réussi à bouger... Mais tu vas avoir un superbe hématome... Et tu n'arrivera sans doute pas à te lever comme il faut pendant un ou deux jours._ finit par dire le médecin avant de se retirer après avoir désinfecté les coupures._

Dis s'agenouilla à cotés de l'homme de main qui était allongé sur le canapé positionné sur le ventre.

\- Il est furieux. _souffla Dis._

\- Je me disait biens que le sol tremblait. _plaisanta Bilbo._

\- Aha.. Il en est malade de ton état.

\- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

\- Il tient à toi on dirait.

\- Comme tout le monde ici je suppose...

\- Non Bilbo.. Il tient à toi encore plus que ça.

\- _en fronçant les sourcils. _T'insinue quoi ?

\- Moi ? Riens. Seulement que tout ces événements vous ont beaucoup rapproché.

\- En même temps au vue des événements. ..

\- Il n'y a riens de mal Bilbo, ça vous fait du biens à tout les deux vous en avez besoins. _répondit Dis en souriant._

\- Y a rien entre ton frère et moi ! _réalisant de quoi parlait Dis._

\- Ok, si tu le dis ! _en s'éloignant en gloussant._

Le bouclé ferma les yeux et se mit en tête de se reposer. Quand il rouvrit les paupières c'était une fois la nuit tombée et sous l'appel de son nom murmuré à son oreille. Il tourna la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Thorin penché au-dessus de lui.

\- Pardon de te sortir de ton sommeil mais je ne veut pas te faire mal en te transportant, vaut mieux que tu sois conscient.

\- Pour me transporter où ?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser dormir sur le canapé, allez agrippe toi.

En une fraction de seconde il se retrouva dans les bras du grand brun qui le soulevait décidément, sans aucune difficulté. Thorin l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa doucement sur le lit, avant de le recouvrir avec les draps.

Bilbo resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que le grand brun ne s'allonge à cotés de lui.

\- Pardon.

\- Mmh ? De quoi ?

\- J'aurais due m'attendre à sa réaction..

\- Uumpph... Smaug et imprévisible là-dessus.

\- Oui mais, je vois que tu n'es pas biens..

-...

\- Dis m'a dit que tu étais furieux..

\- Contre moi-même.

-... Tu.. Pourquoi ?

\- C'est moi qui aurais du y aller... Pas toi.. Tu es à nouveau blessé et plus gravement à chaque fois.

\- Thorin arrête.. Il fallait qu'on gagne du temps..

Le grand brun soupira se tourna vers Bilbo et ferma les yeux pour trouver le sommeil. Le bouclé fixa la main de Thorin avant de venir timidement passer la sienne en-dessous, et d'avoir immédiatement la réaction du brun qui la serra et la porta à son visage avant de profondément s'endormir. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Bilbo ne s'assoupisse également.

La première étape était passé, espérons que Gandalf réussisse.

***Correction en cours***

**La suite au prochain chappiitrreeuuhh !**


	11. Chapter 11

Un réveil plus que douloureux pour Bilbo qui ne parvenait même pas à bouger.. La douleur lui coupa le souffle et fit monter des larmes qui coulaient déjà de ses yeux. Il tourna la tête pour voir où se trouvait Thorin et il n'était visiblement plus dans la chambre, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas s'approcher de lui. Un contact chaud sur son dos le fit frissonner mais le tendis de peur d'avoir mal. Des cheveux vinrent devant ses yeux le grand brun regardait si l'homme de main était réveillé.

\- Bonjour. _souffla le bouclé encore les larmes au yeux._

\- Bonjour. _chuchota à son tour Thorin qui essuya les larmes d'un revers du pouce. _Le réveil à pas due être facile.

\- Non pas vraiment..

\- Va falloir que tu sert les dents je vais devoir te bouger..

\- O-ok..

L'un des bras de Thorin passa sous le torse du bouclé tandis que l'autre s'enroula autour de son dos, et retournèrent Bilbo qui poussa quelques gémissements étouffé faisant serrer les dents de Thorin qui compatissait à sa douleur. Il l'installa confortablement en position assise et ramena le plateau avec lequel il était entré, des cachets et le petit déjeuné le garnissait.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas les cachets sont prescrit par Oin.

\- Je te fait confiance ! _sourit Bilbo_. Des nouvelles de Gandalf ?

\- Pour le moment non.. Ne t'occupe pas de ça.

\- Biens sûr que si ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe !

\- Tu le saura... Mais pour le moment, occupe toi un peu de toi hein ?

\- Et toi Thorin.. Comment tu vas ? _demanda inquiet le bouclé._

\- Je vais biens. La marque de strangulation est encore biens visible, mais ça va...

\- ... Tu ... Tu crois qu'il ce serait passé quoi si...

\- J'y ai réfléchit et je pense que ça aurait empiré les choses.. Ils auraient tous étaient à la merci de Smaug.. Heureusement que tu es arrivé à temps.

\- Je .. Je le sentais... Je veux dire.. J'avais le pressentiment que tu faisais une bêtise.

\- Comme à chaque fois que tu venais enfaîte...

\- ... Comment ça ?

\- À chaque fois que tu me rendais visite, j'allais soit picoler soit...

\- Ah...

\- Tu dois avoir un sixième sens pour ça AHAH!_ ria le brun. _Bon, mange ! Dis va me tuer si je reviens le plateau plein..

Bilbo rie à son tour il observa un instant le brun avant de l'attirer en tirant légèrement sur sa chemise blanche, et de déposer un baisé sur sa joue.

\- Merci Thorin..

\- Pourquoi ? _encore un peu surpris par l'acte du bouclé._

\- Pour être là..

\- Eh ! T'a biens eu la patience de t'occuper de moi.. C'est le minimum que je puisse faire.

* * *

Gandalf ne c'était pas arrêté depuis l'arrestation de Smaug, fouillant dans les papiers, piratant les comptes en banque des membres de la police pour trouver un quelconque pot de vin... Un compte lui donnait du fil à retordre et comme par hasard, c'était celui de Saroumane. Au bout d'une heure il parvint à le craquer et avait la preuve qu'il lui fallait. Mais bizarrement les pots de vin ne venait pas de Thranduil ou de Smaug...

\- Étrange.. _dit Gandalf à voix basse._

\- Étrange dites-vous ?

Le vieil homme se leva de sa chaise et regarda en direction d'où provenait la voix, quand il reconnut Saroumane qui s'approchait lentement.

\- Alors, vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

\- Suffisamment pour vous faire arrêter !

\- Oooh voyons mon amis, vous n'y pensez pas ! _railla Saroumane_. En prison je suis un homme mort ! Vous vous imaginez biens que la personne qui me paye ne me laisseras pas en vie..

\- Qui ? Qui aurez ce pouvoir ?

\- Justement il est très puissant. J'ai appris que vous aviez mis en garde à vue ce cher Smaug Golddragon, il est décidément trop fougueux.. Il c'est fait piéger comme un abruti.

\- Là-dessus nous sommes d'accord ! Mais vous ne répondez pas à la question !

\- Je tiens à ma tête merci !

\- Comme vous voudrez ! _dit Gandalf en sortant un petit dictaphone de sa poche. _Au moins j'ai vos aveux ! Saroumane TheWhite, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

\- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous êtes en trains de faire Gandalf ! Vous m'envoyez à la mort !

\- Biens dans ce cas vous serez sous protection, pour éviter que cela n'arrive ! Vous pouvez entrer messieurs !

Instantanément des policiers entrèrent et embarquèrent Saroumane. Gandalf resta un instant immobile, puis pris son portable et composa le numéro de Frerin.

Le grand frère de Thorin toqua à la porte de la chambre, et apporta la nouvelle au deux compères qui se réjouirent avant d'apprendre la suite.

Quelqu'un de beaucoup plus haut dirigeait tout ça.

\- Frerin, pourrais-tu contacter Thranduil.. On devrait avoir une conversation avec lui Smaug étant définitivement hors jeu maintenant que la lois n'est plus de son cotés, on devrait savoir ce qu'il en retourne pour la famille Mirkwood. _analysa Thorin._

Une personne qui aurait une telle influence au point de faire peur à la police.. Leurs familles ne devait pas être la seule à subir ça. Mais ils doivent être la seule à tenir tête à cette individus.

\- Je peux faire ça. Bon j'y retourne prend soin de ton protégé ! _en refermant la porte._

\- À qui parlait ton frère là ?

\- J'ai un doute...

\- Ils finissent vraiment par croire qu'il y a quelque choses entre nous ihih !

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ? _en avalant une gorgée de son café._

\- Tu crois quoi ?

\- J-je .. Et toi ? _devenant rouge jusqu'aux oreilles._

Il s'allongea sur le cotés au dessus des jambes de Bilbo mais se maintien sur son avant bras gauche, et se mit à regarder le bouclé droit dans les yeux le faisant rougir d'avantage.

\- Moi je crois qu'on à vécu des choses inédites qui ne correspondent en riens à ce qui est habituel, et que ça nous a rapproché d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu as voué ton quotidien à me faire revenir auprès des miens, et à me réapprendre ce qu'est la confiance. Tu m'as vue dans mes moments le plus minable, tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que je me donnais la mort rester de marbre face à tout ça, ce ne serait pas humain. Je ne comprenais pas ce que pouvait biens te trouver ma famille. Puis quand je les ai vues t'écouter, te féliciter, rire avec toi.. Tu es un amis très cher pour ce que j'aime ils m'ont confié à toi alors que eux, avaient échoué dans leurs tentatives de me ramener. Alors je te pose la question Bilbo Baggins, qui es-tu ?

\- C-comment ça qui je suis ? _son cœur battait la chamade de ce que venait d'expliquer le grand brun._

\- En quelques mois tu as réussi à changer le sens des choses pour la faire tourner en notre faveurs. Qui es-tu pour réussir ce genre de miracle ?

\- _il se redressa se racla la gorge de plus en plus gêné du regard affamé que lui lancé Thorin. _Et bien.. Je suis un homme de main.. Ce qui signifie savoir, être, et faire beaucoup de chose pour la famille que l'on sert. Mais je dois admettre que riens de ce que j'ai pus apprendre au cours des années, ne m'avait préparé à tout ça.. À toi.. _rougissant à ses mots._ C'est.. De l'instinctif, tout ce que j'ai fait depuis le début je ne l'ai pas fait avec mon cerveaux et pour l'argent comme mon travail habituellement, mais je l'ai fait avec mon cœur, et ma récompense c'est le sourire des membres de cette famille qui à énormément souffert. Et tout ses membres sont des amis même les leurs d'amis sont les miens ehehe. Je suis juste quelqu'un de simple qui fait tout ce qui est en sont pouvoir pour aider du mieux qu'il le peut.._ soupirant ses mots._ Quitte à laisser derrière lui ce qu'il faisait son petit confort.

\- En résumé, tu es un homme bon. _affichant un sourire presque moqueur._

\- Peut être. J'ai mes zones d'ombres moi aussi comme tout le monde, je suis juste..

\- Passionné.

\- Oui ça serait le mot juste.

\- Quand je vivais dans cette appartement je me forçais à être plus agressif tout les jours, déjà qu'a la base je ne suis pas un cadeau.. J'ai commencé à boire pour m'aider à atteindre cette objectif.. Et ce que je faisait avec Smaug à finit le travail.. Mes journées étaient nuageuses, sans soleil, sans fin. EEEett quand tu es arrivé j'ai été.. Comment dire.. Déstabilisé. Comme le soleil qui percerait les nuages m'éblouissant, me forçant donc à me retourner, m'éclairant sur où et comment je vivais...

\- Thorin..

\- Il me semble que les beau jour approche non ?

\- Il semblerait oui..

\- Tant mieux ! Je veux encore plus de ce soleil, et plus aucun nuage dans ma vie...

\- Q-...

\- Bon je vais rapporter ce plateau, toi, tâche de te reposer la guerre est pas finit ahah !

Tel une fusée le brun sorti en emportant le plateau avec lui laissant l'homme de main complètement sonné par ce qu'ils venaient de ce dire... Bilbo se demandait si il venait vraiment d'entendre Thorin qui réclamait encore plus de lui-même dans sa vie ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser.. Et si c'était bel est biens le cas...

Le bouclé s'allongea sur le ventre ça faisait beaucoup de chose d'un coup, entre le fait que les ennuis ne sont pas finit et Thorin qui fait planer des .. Choses..

***Correction en cours***

**La suite au prochaines épisoodeuuuhh merci pour vos review et votre soutient ^^ content que cette histoire vous plaisent.**


	12. Chapter 12

Au bout de deux jours Bilbo tenta de se lever malgré l'interdiction que lui avait assigné Thorin. Il mit à peu près une bonne heure avant de réussir à se mettre sur ses deux jambes, il voulait aller chez lui chercher des affaires mais il voyait bien qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Il attrapa son portable et envoya un SMS à Fili pour qu'il vienne dans la chambre. Le blond ne mit même pas deux minutes avant de toquer à la porte.

\- Entrez.

\- Bilbo ? Tu m'as bipé ? _questionna Fili qui passa la tête_

\- Coucou Bilbo ! _se fit entendre la voix enjouée de son petit frère, qui se tenait derrière lui._

\- Venez tout les deux j'aimerais vous demander un service.

\- Mais?! Tu es debout !? Oncle Thorin t'a pourtant demandé de rester tranquille ! _s'étonna Kili._

\- Et il n'est pas obligé d'être au courant... Je me suis biens fait comprendre ?

\- Cinq sur cinq ! Alors, qu'est-ce qu'ont peut faire pour toi ? _demanda l'aîné._

\- Pourriez-vous aller prendre des affaires de rechange chez moi ? Je ne vais pas rester en caleçon... Surtout le même.

\- Biens sûr Bilbo pas de problème !

\- Chouette Fili et moi nous allons enfin voir ou tu vie !

\- Orage ooh désespoir ! _plaisanta le bouclé._ Comment vont les autres ?

\- Ils vont biens ! Nos cousins sont rentré chez eux pour le moment Bard aussi, et Legolas et allé voir son père pour le convaincre de venir nous voir. Man' et oncle Frerin passent plusieurs coups de fil depuis quelques jour. _répondit Fili._

\- Et Thorin ?

\- Il reprend doucement les affaires il se familiarise à nouveau avec la paperasse ahah ! Oh il à vendu son ancien logement aussi ! _dit à son tour Kili._

\- C'est vrais ?

\- Ouais c'est moi qui l'ai entendu passer son coup de fil ! _ajouta le blond._

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle d'ailleurs ce soir je vous rejoins pour dîner c'est pour ça que je m'entraîne à me lever, d'où le fait que Thorin ne doit pas être au courant.

\- Aaaaah ça risque d'être chouette ! Je met ma mère et oncle Frerin dans la confidence histoire de mieux pouvoir occuper oncle Thorin. _lança Kili en tapotant sur son téléphone._

Après avoir reçus l'adresse les deux frère se rendirent chez l'homme de main, se faisant une joie de pouvoir fouiller chez lui. Ils prirent de quoi vêtir Bilbo et purent voir la collection de tenus avec sur chaque étiquettes, le nom des familles auquel ils correspondaient. Il lui choisirent un jeans noir et une chemise rose pâle avec une veste et chaussure à talonnette noir également. Puis il s'attardèrent dans la chambre du bouclé et virent des photos posé sur la commode.

Un jeune couple avec une femme magnifique puis le même couple et un petit garçon avec de belle boucle blonde en train de rire au moment de la photo, à nouveau le couple qui avaient vieilli, et.. Bilbo au centre avec un diplôme en main sans doute... Il devait avoir 19/20 ans sur celle-ci. C'était donc ses parents le couple. Puis il vit la dernière photo qui avait l'air récente pas plus de 4 ans... Bilbo qui enlaçait sa mère par le cou, qui elle tenait une photo.. De son mari.. Son père est mort ?

Les deux frères se regardèrent attristés puis décidèrent de rentrer au châteaux, ils redevinrent joyeux en apportant les affaires à l'homme de main qui était fou de joie à l'idée de s'habiller.

\- Bon il va pas tarder à être l'heure de manger tâche de te préparer et de nous rejoindre !_ lança le cadet en sortant de la chambre avec son frère._

Les neveux partirent rejoindre leurs mère qui aidait le cuisinier à préparer le repas, et lui racontèrent ce qu'ils ont vue chez le bouclé. Dis ne savait pas ce qu'il en était des parents de Bilbo, et proposa au garçons de lui demander durant le dîner. Ils installèrent les couverts et progressivement tout le monde vint à table, Kili à cotés de sa mère et de Frerin, et de l'autre cotés Fili Thorin et l'invité mystère.

\- Pourquoi il y a les couverts là ? _demanda le plus jeune des oncle en montrant la place à sa gauche._

\- Pour moi. _dit la petite voix à l'entrée de la pièce._

Bilbo se tenait devant l'entrée de la salle à mangé de manière détendu en se tenant malgré tout au bois qui ornait l'encadrement. De surprise Thorin se leva.

\- Reste où tu es, j'arrive à me déplacer tout seul. _lança l'homme de main en souriant._

\- Qu'es ce que tu fais debout ?

\- Et bien je viens dîner.

\- Comment tu..

\- Je me suis entraîné toute l'après-midi.

\- Il me semble t'avoir dit de rester tranquille.

\- Oooh Thorin malgré que je travail pour ta famille j'ai décidé de t'envoyer paître, j'en ai ras le bol de rester sans rien faire AHAHah ! _ria de bon cœur le bouclé en s'approchant._

\- Et évidemment vous étiez tous dans le coup..

\- "OUI !" _répondirent le reste de la famille en cœur._

Néanmoins, Thorin tira la chaise pour que l'homme de main puisse s'asseoir sans trop de difficulté avant de le pousser vers la table.

Le dîner rythmé par les éclats de rire de tout ce petit monde se déroulait tranquillement quand Kili donna un coup de pied à son frère.

\- Vas-y demande lui !

\- Non vasy toi !

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- Uuuhmm... Pendant qu'on étaient chez toi, on à vue des photos sur un de tes meubles. _dit le cadet._

\- Ah vous les avez vue.

\- C'est tes parents ? _demanda à son tour Fili._

\- Oui sur la première c'était mon père et ma mère à leurs rencontres, puis la suivante c'était deux ans après ma naissance la troisième à ma remise des diplômes de mon université, et la dernière c'est moi il y 4 ans avec ma mère.

\- Comment ils s'appellent tes parent ? _demanda Dis _

\- Bungo et Belladonna.

\- Sur la dernière ta maman tenait une photo de ton papa... _ajouta Kili._

\- Oui il et mort il y a neuf ans, d'une crise cardiaque.

\- Je suis désolé.. _dit Thorin._

\- Ta maman est très belle. _lança l'aîné. _

\- Merci.. Elle aussi est parti.

\- Quoi ?! Quand ça ? _lança Frerin surpris._

\- Il y a deux ans.. Elle m'avait caché son cancer.

\- Oh non.. P-Pardon Bilbo ça nous regardez pas.. _dit Dis attristée._

\- Non il n'y a pas de mal. Elle serait contente aujourd'hui.

Thorin posa sa mains dans les boucles de Bilbo et caressa sa tête.

\- Je vais biens. _répondit le concerné en souriant au grand brun._

Le plus jeune des oncles se pencha et embrassa le front de l'homme de mains qui se mit à rougir légèrement.

\- Et vous deux ça en est où ? _lança Frerin._

Dis faillit s'étouffer dans son verre et les garçons se crachèrent mutuellement le liquide que contenait leurs bouche, tandis que les concernés écarquillèrent les yeux plus rouge que jamais.

\- Mais bordel oncle Frerin ! _hurla Fili._

\- Quuooii ?

\- Nan mais c'était pas le moment de demander un truc pareil ! _hurla à son tour Kili._

\- Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi, _en se penchant vers son grand frère._ Refais moi un coup comme ça... Et ce qui ce passe avec le lézard, Thranduil, et l'autre personne, sera le dernier de tes problèmes une fois entre quatre planches.

\- Mais enfin, c'est dingue ça ! Je me préoccupe juste de ton bonheur ! _pouffa le grand frère._

\- Mon bonheur va très biens merci !

\- Nan mais, excuse le Thorin... Mais je dois biens avouer quee..

\- Ah non ! T'y met pas toi aussi !

\- Euh.. Excusez moi..

Le voix se turent et les yeux se rivèrent sur Bilbo.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de s'énerver pour ça... Disons... Qu'il n'y a riens a annoncer officiellement.. Enfin..

\- Voila comme lui le dit.. Ça résume biens. _lança le grand brun._

\- Biens ! C'est tout ce que je demandais ! _ajouta son grand frère._

\- Ooooh non ! On le sait tout les deux que c'est pas ce que tu demandait ! _tiqua Thotin._

\- Thorin stop s'il te plaît. _s'éleva doucement à nouveau la voix de Bilbo._

Et c'est devant la surprise général que le grand brun cessa de parler instantanément, mais croisa néanmoins les bras en soupirant.

Ne me dites pas qu'il boude..

\- Uhuhu On dirait des enfants. _pouffa Dis._

\- ''Grrroooh.'' _râlèrent en cœur les frères._

\- C'était délicieux Dis, merci de m'avoir attendu. _dit le bouclé en se levant de sa chaise._

\- Mais de riens Bilbo, ça va aller pour remonter ?

\- Oui, oui, de toute façon je suppose que monsieur grincheux va me faire la gueule, alors je prend de l'avance.

L'homme de main se mit en route vers les escalier et Thorin bougeait nerveusement la jambe, puis se leva d'un coup.

\- Bilbo ! Attend...

\- Oh tu ne boude plus ?

\- Rooh ça va en rajoute pas !

Arrivé devant les escaliers, le sourire de Bilbo disparu pour laisser place à une grimace...

\- Pourquoi il y a autant de marche dans ce châteaux... wOOAH !

Sans rien avoir demandé, le bouclé se retrouva dans les bras de Thorin qui montait déjà les marches. Il était terriblement silencieux lui en voulait-il pour ce qu'il c'est passé à table ? L'homme de main se pencha un peu pour tenter d'apercevoir l'expression du grand brun mais il ne vit que ses yeux qui se mirent à le regarder en l'apercevant en train de se pencher.

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? _vibra doucement la voix de Thorin._

\- Euuh rien.. J'allais te demander la même chose.. Tu es très silencieux.

\- Uhuhu tu sais il m'arrive d'être calme parfois.

\- C'est juste que je n'avais pas vraiment encore eu l'occasion de le voir. Ça m'a surpris.

\- Excuse mon frère il n'avait pas à dire ça à ce moment là.

\- Hein ? Je ne lui en veux pas j'ai l'habitude il me fait ce genre de coup souvent. C'est juste.. Que... Depuis que tu étais part, il n'en pouvait plus de voir la tristesse des gens.. Alors il fait ce genre de farce pour complètement changer l'ambiance ! _sourit le bouclé._

\- Au moins ça marche. _en ouvrant la porte de la chambre._

Thorin déposa Bilbo sur le lit et commença à marcher vers la salle de bain tout en se déshabillant. Le bouclé allait se mettre une claque quand il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de le reluquer. Mince... Il va finir par croire qu'il a une vraie attirance pour..

\- Tout va bien ?

Questionna Thorin à nouveau devant l'homme de main, torse nu et en pantalon.

\- Hein?! Que.. Oui je .. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- _en penchant la tête sur le côtés avec un grand sourire. _J'y étais ?

En voyant la gène du bouclé et son rougissement, le grand brun leva les sourcils toujours en souriant.

\- Oooh Monsieur Baggins, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Oui bon en même temps tu passes sous mon nez comme ça. _en montrant son accoutrement. _C'est un peu difficile de se concentrer sur autres chose !

\- Maaais tu ne m'a pas dis que j'étais ton genre non plus.

\- Que.. Mais.. ZUT !

\- Ahahah maintenant c'est toi qui boude.

\- C'est déjà suffisamment gênant comme ça...

\- Il me semble t'avoir déjà dis, qu'il n'y a aucune gène à avoir. _en s'agenouillant devant Bilbo, pour le forcer à le regarder._

Voyant son refus de tourner la tête, Thorin toujours à genoux s'avança et écarta les jambes du bouclé qui poussa un cris de surprise, et plaça ses mains sur le lit de chaque cotés de l'homme de main lui empêchant toute fuite éventuel. Et là il avait toute son attention, et son regard.

\- Qu'est-que tu fais ?

\- Je m'efforce d'avoir ton attention. Bilbo répond moi franchement.. Je te plaît n'est-ce pas ?

Le bouclé se pinça les lèvres et refusant de répondre.

\- Tu ne me répondra pas hein ? De quoi a tu si peur ?

\- ...

\- Uhmm essayons de penser comme toi. Je suis un homme de main qui travail pour la famille Oakenshield, je connais maintenant tout d'eux et m'occupe du cadet de la fratrie qui c'était détourné de sa famille pour leurs éviter des problèmes. J'ai prie énormément de risque pour eux, mais surtout pour lui..

Le soupir, et la tension palpable du bouclé lui disait qu'il avait tout bon jusque là.

\- Il y a une attirance que je ne permet de laisser croître pourquoi ? La peur ça c'est une certitude.. La peur de quoi ? De l'homme en question ? Peut être. De devenir une faiblesse supplémentaire de l'homme en question ?...

La dernière question figea Bilbo, qui déglutit et tremblait légèrement.

\- Bingo.. J'ai trouvé. Tu as peur que l'on t'utilise pour me blesser.

\- C'est... Je ne veux pas que tu redevienne ce que tu étais si...

\- Pourquoi si ? Bilbo dis toi une chose.. Je ne te serais jamais assez reconnaissant pour m'avoir sorti de cette enfer tu m'a protégé de ce cinglé, et m'a permis de retrouver ma force et mon courage pour protéger comme il se doit les personnes qui me sont proche.. Et tu en fais parti.

L'homme de main afficha un air surpris.

\- Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal surtout pour m'atteindre moi.. Et il est hors de question que l'on relève la mains sur toi.. Compris ? Je sais que tu vas continuer à faire ça mais tu verras je te prouverais que tu n'a plus besoin de te retenir.

Bilbo posa sa mains sur sa bouche et retint un sanglot le grand brun avait lue en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ne pouvait plus faire semblant oui Thorin l'attire, oui il est terrorisé à l'idée qu'on puisse l'utiliser pour blesser cette famille. Le bouclé posa son front sur celui de Thorin.

\- Au faite.. En ce qui me concerne tu me plaît à moi. _souffla le grand brun qui afficha un tendre sourire, faisant glousser Bilbo qui se détendit un peu._

\- Ça même un aveugle l'aurait vue.

\- Hooh et tu m'as laissé me ridiculiser. _dit il en surjouant l'outrance, faisant rire d'avantage le bouclé._

Bilbo se perdit dans le regard joyeux de Thorin puis animé par une envie qu'il ne parvint plus à contenir, il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun qui se releva légèrement cala son visage entre son front et son nez ne laissant plus que quelque centimètre entre leurs bouches les faisant haleter. Les yeux clos, Bilbo entrepris de rendre le baiser que Thorin lui avait donné il y a quelque jours laissant s'échapper une larme qui fut arrêtée dans sa course, par la main chaude du brun qui lui tint le visage pour amplifier se contact dont ils avaient tellement besoins. Thorin passa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'homme de mains demanda la permission de rendre se baiser plus passionné qu'il ne l'était, et il se voyait mal refuser cette invitation. Leurs langues entamèrent une danse, trop longtemps contenus, les faisant trembler et gémir. Il n'en fallait plus beaucoup pour leurs faire perdre la tête.

Mais Bilbo était raisonnable et Thorin conscient de l'état physique du bouclé pour aller plus loin. Leurs bouche se séparèrent et il restèrent un moment le souffle court, à se regarder dans les yeux quand Thorin posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Bilbo avant de souffler dessus comme on le ferais sur le ventre d'un enfant, le chatouillant et le faisant rire.

\- Bon tu vas à ta douche oui ahaha !

\- Ok ok.

***Correction en cours***

**A SUIVRE XD**


	13. Chapter 13

Le yeux de Bilbo s'ouvrirent en grand il respirait vite, et ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Il sursauta quand il sentit le bras de Thorin se resserrer d'avantage autour de lui. Puis il se rappela.. Il avait cédé à ce qu'il ressentait et l'avait embrassé. Ses joues s'empourprèrent en se rappelant ce passage, et il se tourna pour pouvoir observer le grand brun. Il dormait profondément son visage affichait une telle sérénités, d'habitude il était crispé toujours aux aguets. Bilbo retira une mèche de cheveux du visage et la plaça derrière son oreille, et quand il reposa les yeux sur Thorin son magnifiques regard bleu le fixait.

\- Je t'ai réveillé ? _chuchota le bouclé._

\- Non. Comment tu te sent aujourd'hui ?

\- Ça va je peux enfin bouger normalement j'ai l'impression.

Un éclat de tristesse brilla dans le regard du grand brun, il s'en voulait toujours. Le bouclé avança sa main vers le visage de Thorin qui vint immédiatement à sa rencontre, comme un chat qui réclamerait des câlins. Le portable de Bilbo ce mit à sonner.

\- Tient c'est bizarre... Allô ?

\- Bilbo ? Pardon de te réveiller, mais je crois que mon frère m'aurait tué si je serait venus toquer._ se fit entendre la voix de Frerin._

\- Je suis réveillé Frerin, qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe ?

\- Tu fais chier Frerin ! _tonna la voix de Thorin._

\- Ah tu vois je te l'avait dit ! Préparez-vous on se rend chez les Mirkwoods.

\- On va chez Thranduil ?!

\- Quoi ? _interrogea le grand brun._

\- Il ne veut pas sortir de chez lui, quelque chose lui fait peur d'après Legolas.

\- Biens on arrive. _finit par dire Bilbo._

Quelques minutes après le coup de fil ils se rendirent à l'extérieur quand une limousine s'arrêta devant eux, et l'une des portes passager s'ouvrit. Thorin fit signe au bouclé d'entrer en premier, et il constata que Dis, les garçon, Frerin et Gandalf s'y trouvaient.

\- Vous avez une limousine ? _demanda le bouclé très étonné._

\- Oui on ne l'a sort que quand on se déplace tous ensemble. _répondit Fili._

\- Bard et Legolas nous attendent là-bas. _lança Frerin à l'attention de son frère._

\- Biens on va peut être pouvoir en apprendre plus. _lança Thorin._

Le regard du grand bruns glissa sur Bilbo qui regardait dehors, quand il vit quelque chose dépasser de la poche de sa veste. Il attrapa la dite chose avec deux doigts, attirant du coup les yeux de l'homme de main à son geste.

\- Oh bein, je me demandais où il était passé ce mouchoir ! C'est vrais qu'il était à ton poignet la dernière fois que je l'ai vue.

\- Ah oui ! Je l'ai gardé je n'ai plus pensé à te le rendre.

\- Hein hein. Garde le pour moi tu veux ? _déclara le grand brun._

\- D'accord si tu insiste.

Quand le regard de Thorin repassa à sa famille il pus les voir afficher un sourire idiot se qui fit grimacer le brun, qui se retenait de leurs tirer la langue.

\- Comment vas ton dos Bilbo ? _demanda d'une douce voix Dis._

\- Il se remet bien, merci.

\- Tu m'en vois ravie j'étais très inquiète.

\- T'a pas suffisamment à faire avec tes deux enfants Dis. _railla le grand brun._

\- Je fais ce que je veux ! Bilbo c'est mon petit ours !

\- PETIT OURS ?! POUAHAHAHAHAH ! Oooh non c'est pas vrais. _explosa de rire Thorin._

\- C'est ça moque toi ! En attendant, je suis contente que tu aille biens.

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, l'autre là qui se moque de toi, y veille malgré tout.

\- Eet TOC ! _lança Gandalf qui s'amusait de la situation._

Au bout de quelques minutes, la voiture s'arrêta devant un grand portail qui ne mit que quelques secondes à s'ouvrir. L'allée du manoir était immense, statue, fontaine et végétation décoraient les lieux. Les murs de la maison étaient d'un blanc éclatant devant la porte attendaient Bard et Legolas, réjouis de leurs arrivés. Tous sortirent de la voiture et entrèrent dans le manoir sauf Bilbo qui contemplait toujours les lieux, avant de se sentir lui même observer. Il aperçut une silhouette à la fenêtre.

\- Bilbo vous venez ? _rappela Bard._

\- Oh pardon j'arrive oui.

Les invités furent conduit dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un petit salon privé à l'étage. Le bouclé ne cessait de contempler les lieux quand quelqu'un murmura à son oreille.

\- Ma maison vous plaît ?

\- Que... Euh je. _s'effraya l'homme de main._

\- Voici mon père, Thranduil.

\- Alors c'est toi le fameux trouble fête ? Tu n'a pas l'air biens dangereux.

\- Vous seriez surpris.. _gronda la voix du grand brun._

\- Thorin Oakenshield, tu t'es enfin décidé à sortir de ton trous..

\- C'est justement grâce à Monsieur Baggins. _dit Bard positionné contre la porte._

\- Uhuh toute mes félicitations Monsieur TheGrey, vous avez réussi à enfermé Smaug et le grand Saroumane parait-il.

\- En effet mais l'un a été relâché depuis.

\- C'était prévisible, mais il vaut mieux que Saroumane reste où il est, sinon il est mort.

\- Justement, qui pourrait faire ça ? _demanda le bouclé._

Thranduil inspira profondément tentant de cacher son stress avec une expression hautaine.

\- En tout cas il vous fait peur à vous aussi. _finit par dire le bouclé._

\- Tu es biens futé toi, je comprend mieux le désordre que tu a fichu.

\- Thranduil répondez. _lança Thorin._

\- Dois-je te rappeler Thorin, que tu es chez moi ici !

\- En effet, mais en attendant c'est vous est Smaug qui vous en êtes pris à notre famille et notre maison. _défendit Frerin._

\- Moi ? Vous faites erreurs. J'ai seulement conclue un marché.

\- Avec qui ? _demanda Dis._

\- Smaug. En échange de mon liens avec la police, il m'offrait la mine de diamant que votre père m'avait promis il y a des années de cela.

\- Vous saviez ce qu'il allait faire ? _demande Fili._

\- Pas vraiment non.. Mais je dois admettre que ce qu'il vous a fait Thorin.. Personne ne devrait le subir..

\- Il vous a fait quelque chose aussi n'est-ce pas ? _s'éleva la voix de Bard._

\- Papa montre leurs.

Thranduil enleva l'écharpe autour de son cou et déboutonna en partie sa chemise. Et c'est avec horreur, que tous virent la brûlure qui partait de la hanche pour finir juste avant le visage.

\- Mon dieu mais que vous a t-il fait ?

\- Comme vous le savez, le dragon n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non... Au début j'avais refusé ce marché pour faire tomber votre famille... Il est doué en matière de torture. Mais celui qui me fait vraiment peur c'est celui pour qui il travail.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Avant tout, sachez que Smaug est un des hommes de main, mais il y en a un deuxième qui lui n'hésite pas à prendre la vie quand ce n'est pas leurs patron qui le fait... L'autre homme de main se nomme Azog, et le chef de tout ça s'appelle Sauron.

\- Bonté divine.. _souffla Gandalf._

\- Gandalf ? _interrogea Thorin._

\- Mes amies, vous vous êtes attiré les foudres d'un très grand chef mafieux.. Personne ne peut rien contre lui, pas même la police... Saroumane...

Au même moment, dans l'une des prisons de Scotland Yard.

Le vieil homme lisait dans sa cellule quand deux grand claquement de mains, se firent entendre. Quand Saroumane leva les yeux, les gardes n'étaient plus devant sa cellule. Il se mit à trembler et à respirer difficilement, il savait... Il l'avait trouvé... Il va le tuer.

Des pas lourd se firent entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gandalf ? _demanda Kili._

\- Il me l'avait dit...

Les pas se rapprochaient...

\- Il m'avait dit que je l'envoyait à la mort en l'arrêtant.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, est laissa passer un homme gigantesque à la peau extrêmement pâle une machette à la main.

\- Nooon, Non pitié ! Je n'ai riens dit je vous jure ! V-votre maître est en sécurité ! J-Je vous en prie !

L'homme pâle abattit à plusieurs reprises son arme sur le vieil homme dont les cris résonnaient dans la prison effrayamment silencieuse. ''AAAAAAaaaahhhhahhhh''.

\- Appelez la prison, je pense qu'a l'heure qu'il est.. _dit Thranduil le plus calmement du monde._

Gandalf prit fébrilement son téléphone est composa le numéros, avant de demander des nouvelles du prisonnier. Le visage du vieil homme devint très pâle et il due se tenir à un meuble pour ne pas tomber, est raccrocha.

\- Je crois deviner, qu'il nous à quitté... Sauron vous a donné un avertissement.. RIEN ! Ne l'empêchera de prendre la vie à ceux qui se mettent en travers de sa route ! _lança Thranduil en regardant Bilbo dans les yeux._

La panique s'empara de certain, quand soudain un domestique toqua et entra dans la pièce avant de venir chuchoter à l'oreille du maître des lieux qui dit immédiatement.

\- Je crois que nous avons un problème.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? _demanda Bilbo._

\- Smaug est ici, et il sait que vous êtes là.

\- Il faut partir, et vite ! _lança Legolas._

\- Fait les passer par les tunnels. _dit Thranduil à son fils._

\- Vous ne venez pas ? _demanda Gandalf._

\- Non je reste ici, je ferais diversion. Et puis c'est chez moi ici.

\- Je reste avec vous. _dit Bard._

\- Bien suivez moi, on a pas beaucoup de temps.

Legolas emmena la famille à travers le manoir avant de les faire descendre à la cave et d'ouvrir un passage en appuyant sur une brique. Il les fit tous passer, mais Bilbo ne bougea pas.

\- Que faites vous ?

\- Ramenez-les au château, empêchez Thorin de revenir je reste avec votre père.

\- Bilbo ? _se fit entendre la voix de Thorin dans le tunnel._

\- Filez vite !

Les pas de Thorin approchaient à nouveau et il pus l'apercevoir qui revenait, alors Bilbo appuya à nouveau sur la brique qui commença à refermer le passage.

\- NOOON !

\- Ne m'en veut pas. _souffla l'homme de main avant que le passage ne se referme._

Thorin grognait de rage en frappant contre le passage, avant de se tourner vers Legolas et de l'attraper au col.

\- Comment avez-vous pus le laisser faire ça !

\- C'est sa décision ! Et votre amis sait ce qu'il fait ! Il m'a demandé de tous vous ramener chez vous.

\- Si il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, ce sera de votre faute !

\- Arrête Thorin tu es injuste ! Bilbo ne veut juste pas que le père de Legolas finisse comme Saroumane tu peux comprendre ça ! _s'éleva la voix de Dis._

\- Uuuuuhmmpph... Je suis désolé..

\- Je comprend... Venez allons nous en.

***correction en cours"**

**MOUAHAHAHAHAHAH vous saurez ce qui se passe dans le prochain chapitre.**


	14. Chapter 14

Bilbo refit le chemin inverse voulant rejoindre Thranduil et Bard pour faire face à Smaug. Il remonta les marches et passa la porte du salon mais, il n'y avait déjà plus personne. L'homme de main se mit à courir dans le manoir à leurs recherche en passant devant l'une des fenêtres il les aperçût dans un coin reculé du jardin, Smaug était bel est biens là. Il sortit par la porte d'entrée, et longea le mur derrière une haie de buisson taillée et ce baissa en entendant les voix des trois personnes.

\- J'y crois pas ! Ta finalement les couilles de te retourner contre nous Thranduil ! Et tu as le culot de m'empêcher de choper cette putain de famille ! _siffla yeux de braise._

\- Allez vous en Smaug. _se fit entendre la voix de Bard. _

\- Toi mon salaud je t'ai pas sonné ! Et je peux savoir ce qui ta fait changer de camp ?

\- Aujourd'hui j'ai rencontré une personne. Cette personne n'a ni arme ni argent pour arriver à ses fins, et pourtant il à le courage de se dresser contre vous et de réussir ses coups qui plus est.

\- CE PUTAIN DE VOLEURS ! C'EST LUI HEIN !?

\- De vous deux c'est toi le voleurs Smaug ! _hurla Bard._

\- Ahahah ! Mon cher Thranduil, tu connais la règle n'es ce pas ? Je ne peut pas te laisser en vie !

A cette instant Smaug sortit un pistolet tellement vite, qu'il fit sursauter Bilbo toujours dans les buisson juste à cotés d'eux il pausa sa main sur sa bouche pour n'émettre aucun son.

Thranduil et le maire levèrent les mains en l'air.

\- Ne faite pas ça..

\- Oooh comme c'est triste ! En plus vous n'avez plus vos femmes tout les deux non ? Et toi Bard tes enfants sont encore jeunes en plus. _railla le dragon._

Le sang de Bilbo ne fit qu'un tour, il s'élança sur Smaug les faisant tomber à la renverse tout les deux et fit perdre le pistolet des mains des yeux de braise.

\- TOOIII !

\- Courez ! _hurla Thranduil._

Il ne prit pas longtemps pour suivre les ordres de Thranduil, et se mit à courir comme un dératé à travers l'énorme terrain des Mirkwood où une forêt s'y trouvait et il s'y engouffra Smaug sur les talons.

\- Tu ne m'écharpera pas voleur !

Le bouclé était terrorisé qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris? Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver.

Soudains il se retrouva au sol, Smaug l'avait attrapé... Il allait mourir. L'homme de main se défendit de toute ses forces maintenant les bras du dragon pour pas qu'il ne le frappe. Il hurlait de peur, il reçut finalement un coup au visage mais répliqua immédiatement et poussa Smaug en arrière avec ses jambes. Le dragon se redressa et sortit un couteau de sa ceinture. Bilbo, toujours au sol, reculait en couinant des ''non'' ''pas ça''. Smaug prenait sont temps il agrippa l'homme de main qui tremblait de tout son corps par les cheveux, et le souleva en le forçant à le regarder un sourire écœurant sur les lèvres. Et au moment où il leva enfin le bras pour le poignarder, Bilbo entendit une détonation. Il vit et sentit quelque chose de chaud et de rouge sur son visage avant de voir que celui de Smaug était plus que recouvert de sang, avant de tomber sur le cotés. L'homme de mains toujours tremblant et sous le choc, ne le quitta pas des yeux durant sa chute et pus voir le trous sur le cotés de sa tête.

Quand le regard de Bilbo alla sur sa gauche, là se tenait Bard le revolver à la main toujours braqué sur la position où se trouvait Smaug. Thranduil en arrière était tout aussi choqué la main devant sa bouche, avant de courir vers Bilbo qui perdait l'équilibre et le maintenu en le tournant dos au cadavre qui gisait au sol.

\- Bard... V.. Vous l'avez tué..

\- Je sais... Il ne fera plus de mal à personne..

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? _couina Bilbo._

\- Vous on va vous ramener et faire revenir Gandalf, Thranduil et moi prenons la suite.

\- Monsieur Baggins ? _dit Thranduil d'une voix douce._

Le concerné releva la tête recouvert du sang de Smaug toujours tremblant et sous le choc.

\- Vous nous avez sauvé la vie. _en l'enlaçant. _Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, il nous auraient exécuté.

\- A-Appelez m-moi B-Bilbo.

\- Venez ne restons pas ici, on vous ramène auprès de Thorin. _dit doucement Thranduil._

\- T-Thorin. I-Il va être fou de rage...

\- Croyez moi, il sera tellement heureux de vous voir en un seul morceau qu'il n'aura pas le temps de vous en vouloir._ rassura Bard_

\- C-Comment vous allez faire ? P-Pour vivre avec ça ? _demanda le bouclé._

\- Je vais plutôt pouvoir mieux vivre, maintenant qu'il n'est plus une menace. Aller venez Bilbo. _finit par dire le maire._

Thorin faisait les cent pas se passant les mains sur le visage la nuque puis les croisa derrière sa tête. Puis il entendit une voiture s'arrêter et le reste de la famille,

Gandalf et Legolas le rejoignit dans l'entrée en courant, quand ils entendirent également le véhicule. Et c'est avec effrois, qu'ils virent un Bilbo le visage éclaboussé de sang, soutenu par le chef de famille des Mirkwood quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- OH SEIGNEUR ! _cria de peur Dis._

\- Ce n'est pas son sang ! _hurla Thranduil les voyants tous paniquer et crier son nom._

\- QUOI !? IL EST À QUI ALORS ?! _hurla Thorin qui vint prendre le relais pour soutenir Bilbo._

\- À Smaug. _intervint la voix de Bard derrière Thranduil._

\- Papa ! _lança Legolas en se jetant dans les bras de son père qui l'étreignit de toute ses forces._

\- Bilbo est intervenus alors que Smaug nous tenait en joue avec une arme, et il l'a entraînait dans les bois.

\- J'ai ramassé l'arme et on est parti à leurs suite.

\- Quand on est arrivé il allait poignarder Bilbo.

\- J-J'ai pas réfléchis... J'ai collé une balle dans la tête de Smaug...

Tous restèrent médusé. Gandalf s'avança, attrapa le bras de Bard qui c'était mis à trembler durant qu'il racontait ce qu'il c'était passé, et le fit s'asseoir.

\- Il sont tout les trois sous le choc. _souffla le vieil homme. _Dis, vas leurs chercher quelque chose à boire, quelque chose de fort.

\- J'y vais !

\- Venez entrez, fermez la porte les garçons. Thorin, emmenez Bilbo enlevez lui ce sang.

\- Oui biens sûr.

Le grand brun porta Bilbo qui ne réagissait toujours pas, et l'emmena à l'étage.

\- On va tous se mettre au salon. _lança le vieil homme._

\- Smaug est toujours là-bas. _chuchota Thranduil._

\- Et biens, il ne risque plus d'aller ailleurs maintenant. _souffla Gandalf en esquissant un sourire._

Thorin assit Bilbo sur l'abbatant des toilettes de la salle de bain, et commença à enlever les vêtement qu'il portait. Il était extrêmement pâle les yeux dans le vide, le brun commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter et agrippa Bilbo par les épaules tout en l'appelant il ne réagissait toujours pas. On toqua à la porte et Dis ramena un petit verre avec de l'alcool. Il attendit que sa sœur sorte de la chambre, il releva le visage de l'homme de mains entrouvrit ses lèvres et glissa le liquide fort à l'intérieur. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Bilbo se mit à tousser en versant des larmes.

\- Bilbo ? Tu es avec moi ?

\- T-Thorin... Comment je suis arrivé là ? Et c'est quoi ce que j'ai avalé ? HEUHEU !

\- De l'absinthe. Tu te rappel ce qu'il c'est passé ?

\- Je... Oui... Bard ! C-Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

\- Chuut doucement, doucement. On le sait ils nous ont tout raconté c'est eux qui t'ont ramené ici. Je vais t'aider à te débarbouiller hein.

\- Oh non... C'est du sang c'est ça ?

\- Oui ne regarde pas dans le miroir d'accord ?

\- D-D'accord...

\- Je vais t'installer dans la douche. Tu peux tenir debout ?

À peine il essaya de s'appuyer sur son pied, qu'il se remit à trembler de tout son corps.

\- Ok c'est pas la peine. Je vais venir avec toi.

\- Q-quoi ?!

\- C'est pas le moment de faire ton timide.

Thorin retira le pantalon du bouclé qui se retrouva en caleçon, et qui par réflexe tentait de se cacher. Le grand brun enleva ses vêtements à son tour, devant un Bilbo qui contemplait le mur comme si il s'agissait d'une peinture abstraite.

\- Bon va falloir que tu enlève ton caleçon.. Moi en tout cas je ne l'ai plus.

\- Oh misère. _couina le bouclé qui regarda le plafond cette fois._

L'instant suivant Thorin retira le sous vêtement de Bilbo, et le porta jusque dans la douche où il le mit sur ses jambes, mais s'aida du mur pour le maintenir debout. L'eau fut allumé, et provoqua une secousse de surprise à l'homme de mains qui était nerveux et encore sous le choc. Le bras de Thorin s'enroula autour des côtes de Bilbo, le faisant pivoter face au grand brun, équipé d'un gant de toilette dans l'autre mains, et commença à retirer les tâches de sang sur la peau toujours pâle du bouclé.

Bilbo contemplait les yeux bleu de l'homme avec lui dans cette douche et instantanément, il n'était plus perdu il était rassuré, en sécurité. Il commença à arrêter de trembler, et plus une seule tâche de sang ne le recouvrait. La mains chaude du grand brun caressait doucement son visage, et Bilbo se colla contre le corps massif posant sa tête contre la poitrine qui se levait à un rythme lent mais fort. Les bras puissant l'étreignait avec force comme si la peur c'était emparé de Thorin.

\- J'ai eu si peur.. J'ai crus que je ne te reverrais plus.

\- Moi aussi... Je pensais que c'était la fin pour moi, qu'il allait me tuer pour de bon.

\- Oh Bilbo. _dit il en sanglotant._

D'un geste vifs il releva la tête de l'homme de main et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes en le plaquant contre le mur, comme si il essayer de se convaincre qu'il était vraiment avec lui, présent dans cette pièce. Bilbo enroula ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui l'embrassait avec une telle crainte, ses joues s'empourprèrent recolorant sa peau livide jusqu'alors. Ils s'arrêtèrent le souffle court les larmes glissant sur les joues du grand bruns.

\- Pitié Bilbo... Je t'en supplie.. Ne me fait plus jamais ça... Ne m'abandonne plus.. Reste comme tu le faisait au début.. Avec moi.. Pitié !

\- Oh bon sang Thorin... _en agrippant sa nuque pour qu'il dépose son visage contre son cou._.. Je ne pensais pas que..

\- Que quoi ? Que ça me toucherait autant ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais merde ! Tu comprend pas que ma vie n'est maintenu que si tu es là ! Tu es comme ma bouée de sauvetage, si je te perd je coule sans pouvoir riens faire pour rester à la surface.

\- Thorin je te demande pardon.. _fondit en larme le bouclé._

Ils tombèrent à genoux, vaincu par la peur de perdre l'autre un autre baisé fut échangé, passionné et tendre à la fois. Les mains de Thorin agrippèrent les hanches du bouclé et l'installa sur ses jambes amplifiant d'avantage ce contact les faisans pousser des soupirs. L'ambiance s'échauffa d'avantage quand les mains du brun devinrent aventureuse parcourant sa nuque lui faisant tirer la tête en arrière, laissant la voie libre à sa gorge dont les lèvres et la langue s'emparèrent immédiatement, traçant une ligne de la pomme d'Adam au creux de la clavicule, déclenchant des frissons au bouclé qui se mordit les lèvres, il se crispa quand il sentit son érection qui pulsait fortement. Thorin s'en aperçut, et poussa un râle rauque tout en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de l'homme de main qui laissa s'échapper un gémissement. C'était tellement intense, ressentant l'envie de l'autre, la peur et l'excitation formait un cocktail explosif que ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitaient arrêter.

Mais pourtant malgré la crainte de perdre l'autre, il s'arrêtèrent tout deux d'accord que tout cela sera d'autant meilleur, qu'une fois les âmes apaisé et le danger écarté.

Après tout.. Ce n'était pas encore terminé.

***correction en cours***

**A SUIVRE. niark niark.**


	15. Chapter 15

Très tard dans la nuit, Gandalf retourna au manoir Mirkwood faire transporter le corps de Smaug chez le légiste, tandis que Thranduil et Bard furent emmenés au commissariat le lendemain pour énoncer les faits. Les Oakenshields avaient à nouveau gagné du répit jusqu'à la prochaine offensive, au moins, le monstre qui accablés plusieurs familles n'étaient plus.

Thorin et Bilbo n'avaient pourtant pas dormis de la nuit. Ils étaient resté l'un contre l'autre, le grand brun forçant le bouclé à lui parler de ce qu'il avait ressenti pour éviter un traumatisme. Quand les premiers rayons du soleil s'infiltrèrent à travers les rideaux, il se déposèrent progressivement sur le visage de l'homme de mains faisant en même temps naître son sourire radieux. Thorin se perdait dans cette magnifique scène.

\- Au moins, il va faire beau aujourd'hui.

\- Tout ça par ce que tu viens de sourire.

\- Ihi ne soit pas bête. Je ne peut pas agir sur la météo.

\- Sur la mienne si.

\- _en prenant appuis sur son coude. _Merci pour cette nuit, pour m'avoir fait parler et m'avoir écouté.

\- Uhm Uhm si tu me remercie juste pour ça j'ose même pas imaginer comment tu me remercieras si je passe ma nuit à m'occuper... De toi... Plus sensuellement.

\- *Gloups.

\- Hey j'ai bien l'intention de te faire miens, tu passeras à la casserole un point c'est tout.

\- Tu n'as qu'a me convaincre.. _se mordant la lèvre inférieur._

\- Mmmmh Bilbo, je ne te savais comme ça. Mais j'ai la sensation qu'il ne faudra pas grand chose pour te convaincre.

\- Hein heiinn Ihihi. _en attirant le brun à lui._

\- Ggrroww. _grogna celui-ci en passant au dessus de Bilbo et en les recouvrants sous les draps._

TOC TOC TOC !

\- On est pas là ! _hurla Thorin désespéré._

\- On vous déranges ? _se fit entendre la voix de Kili derrière la porte._

\- ''Non ! Oui !''_ répondirent en même temps Bilbo et Thorin._

\- M'man fait savoir que vous pouvez rester tranquille, que vous n'avez pas à sortir si vous ne le souhaitez pas. _dit à son tour Fili._

\- Oh d'accord merci les garçons ! _répondit le bouclé, tandis que le grand brun déposait des baisés le long de son cou._

Des que les pas des neveux s'éloignèrent de leurs chambres, Bilbo regarda Thorin d'un air contrarié.

\- Tu es décidément malpolis.

\- Mais quoi ?! J'en ai marre d'être dérangé dés que je m'occupe de toi. Tu vas pas me dire que ça te dérange pas?! Si ?!

\- Biens sûr, mais ils sont quand même prioritaires.

\- Bilbo ils sont grands...

\- Ils sont encore jeunes et ça fait beaucoup d'événement traumatisant pour eux aussi.

\- Rroohh... Je déteste quand tu as raison...

\- Uhuhu... Tu ferais biens de passer du temps avec eux aujourd'hui..

\- Ont ! Tu me lâche pas d'une semelle. _en voyant le rictus qu'affichait Bilbo il rectifia. _Tu veux biens passer du temps avec moi et les garçons ?

\- Biens sûr. _répondit l'homme de mains en souriant._

Un baisé chaste fut échangé, avant que Thorin ne se lève pour se diriger vers l'armoire et prendre quelques vêtements, et d'en jeter certain en direction de Bilbo qui ne compris pas tout de suite, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange.

\- Tiens. Ce pantalon devrait aller, il me vas plus depuis que j'ai 17 ans.

\- Oh... _en tenant le dit pantalon._

\- Par contre désolé, mais tout mes hauts sont grand donc tu va légèrement flotter dedans.

\- Ouais je vais porter une mini robe quoi.

\- Cette image que tu viens d'incruster dans mon crâne.. _dit Thorin qui c'était figé._

Les deux protagonistes s'habillèrent et on put constater que la chemise de Bilbo était beaucoup trop grande pour lui, ce qui fit rire le grand brun, qui le trouvait plutôt mignon comme ça.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, et allèrent jusqu'à l'entrée ou ils pouvaient apercevoir les garçons dans le salon. Bilbo donna un coup de coude à Thorin en lui faisant un signe de tête dans leurs direction.

\- Oui bon ça va j'y vais ! _chuchota fortement le concernée en se dirigeant vers ses neveux. _Bonjour vous deux !

\- Ah bonjour mon oncle comment tu va ? _demanda Fili._

\- Biens biens, je te remercie. Vous faites quoi ?

\- Ooh riens de spécial. _répondit à son tour Kili._

\- Dans ce cas ça vous direz de passer du temps avec Bilbo et moi ?

\- Ouais ! Ça serait chouette ! _lança le blond._

L'homme de mains qui observait la scène, ne pus s'empêcher de s'attendrir en voyant l'enthousiasme des garçons. Les trois hommes vinrent dans sa direction.

\- Bilboo ! _s'enjoua le cadet en serrant le bouclé dans ses bras._

\- Heye ! Doucement frangin tu vas lui casser le dos !

\- Non ça va tout vas biens. _répondit le concerné._

\- Dites moi tout les deux, vous avez continué à vous entraîner après mon départ ?

\- Ouep ! Sûr Kili et moi on te met la misère ! _lança Fili._

\- Entraîner à quoi ?_ demanda Bilbo qui fronça les sourcils._

\- À se battre. _répondit Kili._

\- Quoi ?! _hurla Bilbo._

\- Un petit affrontement ça vous dit ? _demanda les grand bruns._

\- À ton avis aha ! _lança Fili._

\- Viens Bilbo ça va être marrant !

\- Je serais là mais je ne participerais pas... Je suis suffisamment en miette.

Tout les quatre sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers le jardin devant celle-ci, Bilbo s'installa sur le banc juste en face du lieux de l'affrontement.

Les garçons qui était déjà en t-shirt commencèrent à s'échauffer, Thorin retira ça chemise et se retrouva en débardeur, et entama de craquer ses articulations.

\- Oooh pitié ne vous faites pas mal...

\- Uhuhu ne t'inquiète pas moman Bilbo uhhu.

\- Je dis juste qu'il y a une légère différence de gabarit..

\- C'est que tu les as mal regardé..

Le bouclé se pencha sur le côtés pour observer les neveux et en effet en y regardant biens il cachait biens leurs jeux.

\- Ils vont plutôt me donner du fil à retordre.

\- Ohw..

\- Bon alors c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?!

\- T'es si pressé que ça de prendre mon pied au cul.

L'instant suivant ses mots, Fili se lança sur son oncle armant un coup de poing qui fut neutralisé par la main droite de Thorin, instantanément le blond continua avec un coup de pied qui fut arrêté par la mains gauche. Kili arriva à sont tour mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, l'oncle lança l'aîné sur le plus jeune qui tomba à la renverse avec son frère.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi, vous ne vous êtes pas entraîné du tout.

\- On s'échauffe juste !

Ils repartirent à la charge, cette fois-ci donnant plus de fil à retordre, faisant abandonner la parade, pour l'esquive au grand brun.

Bilbo était médusé, il ignorait qu'ils savaient se battre comme ça tout les trois, et si ça ce trouve, Dis et Frerin le savent également. La bagarre se finit les deux jeunes gens à terre.

\- Mmmh je crois qu'on va reprendre un peu l'entraînement.

\- C'est pas de refus !

Le neveux tendirent les mains vers leurs oncle pour qu'il les relèvent, mais quand il les saisirent les garçons le tirèrent en avant le faisant tomber , avant de se ruer dessus pour le chatouiller.

Les rires raisonnaient rebondissaient sur les murs du château. Bilbo souriait et pouffait en les regardants faire, Thorin lui fit signe de venir, et il s'assit dans l'herbe en face d'eux, quand le grand brun rampa jusqu'à lui et posa sa tête entre les jambes de Bilbo.

\- ARRguuh j'ai été sauvagement attaqué... Par deux Grimmlin's. _les neveux rirent à cette appellation._

\- Tu les as biens cherchés.

\- Même pas un peu de compassion ?

\- Nan.

\- Quelle cruauté.

Thorin reprenait doucement son souffle les yeux fermés tandis que Bilbo jouait avec une des mèches blanches.

\- Alors ça y est ? _demanda Kili._

\- Mmh ? Quoi donc ? _interrogea Bilbo._

\- Vous enfin .. Vous êtes ensemble ? _dit à son tour Fili._

Thorin rouvrit les yeux à leurs question.

\- En quoi ça vous intéresse ? _demanda le grand brun_

\- Et biens, pour savoir si on doit appeler Bilbo ''tonton''. _répondit l'aîné._

\- Posez lui la question..

\- Quoi ?! Mais mais... _bégaya l'homme de mains._

\- Bon es ce que un acte vous servirez de réponse ? _finit par dire Thorin._

\- ''Oui !'' _dirent les frères._

L'instant suivant Thorin attira le bouclé en pressant doucement sur sa nuque et lui donna un doux baisé à l'envers, comme il se trouvait toujours la tête entre les jambes de Bilbo, qui fut d'abord très surpris, avant de fermer les yeux et de se laisser emporter. Les neveux se mirent alors à couiner et piailler, avant de se lever et de sauter en l'air. Leurs comportements firent rire les deux protagonistes.

\- ''BILBO EST DEVENU NOTRE ONCLE ! BILBO EST DEVENU NOTRE ONCLE !'' _chantèrent les frère en concerts._

\- Olalala je sent que Dis et Frerin ne vont pas nous lâcher.

\- Bilbo.

\- Mmmh ? Oui ?

\- J'aimerais que toutes mes journées ce passent comme ça...

\- Après toute cette histoire elles le seront.

\- Quoique, le fait que tu sois là les embellit déjà.

\- Arrête la drague ihih.

\- Uuhmuhum. Je t'aime.

\- ... Moi aussi je t'aime Thorin.

Le grand brun les larmes au yeux, se releva pour attraper une nouvelles fois les lèvres du bouclé, mais l'un en face de l'autre cette fois. Bilbo laissa échapper une larme, il était tellement heureux. C'est Thorin qui avait finalement dit ces deux mots magiques le premier, alors qu'a leurs première rencontre, c'était une bouteille lancé dans sa direction qui fut la première attention. L'action des deux hommes firent crier les neveux encore plus fort appelant leurs mère et leurs autres oncles.

Ils n'auraient définitivement plus la paix.

Pendant ce temps chez le légiste, celui-ci allait commencer l'autopsie de Smaug quand il se fit appeler au bureau à l'étage. Il laissa le corps en s'empressa de sortir.

Juste après qu'il soit parti, deux hommes massif entrèrent dans la pièce. Azog avança vers le corps un bidon à la main.

\- Pauvre abruti.. Tu t'es fait bêtement avoir.. _dit a peine audible l'homme dans l'ombre._

L'homme pâle ouvrit le bidon et déversa son contenu sur le corps sans vie, une forte odeur de carburant remplit l'air.

*SCRITCH

L'homme dans l'ombre craqua une allumette et dit :

\- Retourne en enfer.

Il jeta l'allumette et les deux hommes sortirent tandis que le corps de Smaug brûlait.

**A SUIVRE**

***correction en cours***


	16. Chapter 16

\- Monsieur, que désirez vous que je fasse ?

\- Mmhh.. Occupe toi de ce chère Thorin. Mais laisse moi l'homme de mains Azog.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Ce petit gars me plaît. Et puis une fois sans maître il lui faudra bien en trouver un autre. Et si il résiste, je lui briserai tout les os du corps petit à petit. Avant de lui donner une mort lente et douloureuse.

L'homme pâle afficha un sourire satisfait, les propos de son patron lui plaisait énormément.

Toc Toc.

\- Entrez. _lança Frerin penché sur des papiers. _

Le bouclé passa la tête par la porte en faisant un signe de la main.

\- Bilbo, bonjour ! Je voulais te voir je suppose que c'est pour ça que tu es là ?

\- Oui. C'est à quelle sujet ?

-_ Frerin se posa contre le dossier de sa chaise de bureau en soupirant._ Gandalf m'a appelé.

\- Vraiment ? Il y a de nouveaux éléments ?

\- Quelqu'un c'est introduit chez le légiste et à brûlé le cadavre de Smaug. _en se massant le front._

\- Quoi ?! C'est une plaisanterie?! _s'étonna le bouclé avec un mouvement de recul._

\- Je suis très sérieux... Je pense que c'est l'autre homme de mains qui à fait le coup.

\- Il voulait supprimer toutes traces éventuel.

\- C'est ce que Gandalf pense... Mais je crois que c'est aussi une mise en garde. En tuant Smaug la guerre a été déclarée.

\- Il va falloir s'y préparer.. C-Comment on va s'y prendre ? _en se passant la main nerveusement sur la nuque._

\- Les piéger semble le seul moyens... Les faire venir et les coincer.

\- Tu as une idée ?

\- Peut être. Mais il me faut l'accord de mon frère.

\- À quoi pense tu ?

\- Une soirée pour le retour de Thorin dans les affaires familial..

\- Beaucoup de monde avec des policiers en civil parmi les invités.. Ça pourrait marcher.

\- Je peux compter sur toi pour lui expliquer ? _demanda l'aîné en joignant ses mains devant sont visage signifiant qu'il le suppliait._

\- Uhu oui évidement, autres choses ?

\- Non je m'occupe de prévenir Gandalf et les invités tu peux y aller.

Tandis que l'homme de mains sortait du bureau.

\- Oh, euuh Bilbo !

\- Mmh ? Oui ?

\- Éclate toi biens avec mon petit frère !

\- Oh non tu vas pas commencer ! _ en claquant la porte du bureau._

Bilbo s'éloignant le sourire en coin puis en marchant le long du couloir en direction du bureau du grand brun, il se rappela ce qu'il allait faire et soudain, il se sentit nerveux sachant trop biens les réactions assez colérique que pouvait prendre Thorin.

Il inspira un grand coup tandis qu'il toqua à la porte, et instantanément la voix grave lui parvint.

Thorin était également en train de lire certain papier et de pianoter sur l'ordinateur. Il leva les yeux et afficha un sourire sincère en apercevant sont visiteur.

\- Coucou. _dit Bilbo qui répondit à son sourire._

\- Tu t'ennuyais de moi ?

\- Oui, mais pas que.

Le grand brun se recula légèrement du bureau, tandis que Bilbo déplaça les papiers avant de s'asseoir dessus.

\- Qu'es ce qui t'amène alors ? _en posant sa tête contre sa main accoudé au fauteuil, lançant un regard provocateur au bouclé._

\- Je.. Je dois te parler.

L'homme de mains prit le temps d'expliquer les choses, répondant au question du grand brun qui restait étonnamment calme.

\- Ok nous ferons comme ça.

\- C'est tout ? Je veux dire, tu ne t'énerve pas ou...

\- Tout le monde sera en sécurité toi compris, je ne vois pas ou est le problème.

\- Oh bien, génial.

\- Maintenant. _en attirant Bilbo sur ses jambes._Tu veux biens, que je m'occupe de toi un peu ?

\- C'est plein de sous entendu..

\- Uhuhu tu n'as pas idée. Nous sommes seul dans mon bureaux, ou personne n'ose y venir sans ma permission...

\- Ooola non non.. _en se levant subitement mais fut vite retenus par le grand brun._

\- Rrooh allez ! Je vais pas te manger enfin presque.

\- Thorin on devrais mieux s'occuper des préparatifs.

Le grand brun fit une mine de chien battus, que le bouclé ne pouvait simplement pas ignorer. Il se rassit sur les jambes de Thorin qui affichait maintenant sont plus beaux sourire. Il attira son visage à lui en agrippant son col, et vénéra ses lèvres le faisant s'abandonner que plus encore. Si Thorin continue à avoir ce genre d'attention, il n'allait plus résister très longtemps, Bilbo poussa un petit gémissement quand il sentit les mains du grand brun s'aventurer sous sa chemise, caressant son dos traînant ses doigts le long de la colonne, dessinant ses omoplates. Instinctivement il se pencha en arrière quand elle se dirigèrent vers l'avant de son corps, parcourant chaque centimètre, titillant un téton au passage faisant mordre la lèvre inférieur au bouclé qui avait maintenant les yeux clos.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone les ramenèrent à la réalités, le fixe du bureau était en train de sonner. Thorin souleva Bilbo pour le mettre assis sur le meuble et se plaça entre ses jambes avant de décrocher, tout en continuant de torturer l'homme de mains qui tentait vainement à se soustraire de l'emprise du grand brun.

\- Allô ? _en mimant le silence à Bilbo avec son index. _OOooh Dain ! Ça fait un bail ! _en descendant sa main toujours plus bas sur le corps du bouclé._

\- * NON ! Stop ! _chuchota le concerné._

\- Oui oui, c'est vrais. Uhm Uhm. J'y pense je donne une soirée pour mon retour dans les affaires familial tu n'as qu'a venir. _en passant ses doigts sur les bourses de se pauvre Bilbo._

\- *GASP !

\- Uh ? Non c'était riens sans doute les garçon qui se chamaille. Ooui ils ont biens grandit. _en continuant sa torture tandis que le concerné c'était agrippé à lui. _Biens je te vois à la soirée alors, d'accord, à bientôt Dain. *TuT*.

\- Je vais te tuer !_ lâcha l'homme de mains, en réussissant à se soustraire de son ravisseur._

\- Ahaha ! Oui biens sûr. Ou tu vas ?

\- Je suis en plein dans mes heures de travail je te rappel.

\- Attend tu es vexé ?

\- Zut ! Bon je vais préparer ta soirée.

\- Bilbo.

\- À PLUS TARD J'AI DIT ! _en claquant la porte du bureau._

De toute évidence, Thorin était allé trop loin, il eu un la chaire de poule en pensant que Bilbo allait lui faire payer. Même Smaug ne l'effrayait pas autant.

Pour cette soirée plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes étaient attendu, l'homme de mains ne cessait de courir pour que tout les préparatifs soit prêt et pour que le plan ce passe comme prévu. Il avait même organisé une interview pour Thorin à un petit journal local ou il annonçait cette soirée, comme ça, Sauron et Azog serait au courant.

Thranduil et Bard seront là également, cela provoquera un effet de surprise.

Il n'y a plus qu'a espérer que le plan marche.

**A SUIVRE ! Je tiens à ce que la soirée ce passe en un seul chapitre, donc vous saurez comment sa va se passer dans le prochain attention action et au rendez vous.**


	17. Chapter 17

\- Les garçooonns ! Rooh ou ils sont passé c'est deux là !

\- Tu voudrais pas te calmer un peu Dis. _lança Frerin d'une voix traînante._

\- Comment fais tu pour être aussi calme..

\- Je me dit que tout ce passera biens. Tu as enfilé ce que Gandalf nous a donné ?

\- Oui oui. J'appelais les garçons pour savoir si eux aussi l'avaient mis. Oh Frerin. _en enlaçant sont frère. _J'ai si peur.

Dans la chambre de Thorin, les deux amants se préparait également pour la soirée. Le grand brun attrapa le sac que leurs avait donné le vieux, et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait de gilet pare-balle, que tous devaient enfiler. Et à la grand surprise de Thorin il n'y en avait que un. Il a due y avoir une erreur, un oublie.

\- Alors ?

\- Euh oui, voilà le tient._ en tendant le gilet au bouclé, qui lui sourit en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain._

Il savait très biens se qu'il faisait en offrant cette protection à Bilbo. Il lui assurait de rester en vie. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Thorin enfila sa tenue de soirée, le plus rapidement possible avant que Bilbo ne revienne.

Un costard noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate doré faisait l'affaire pour ce soir.

\- Et bien, tu as fais vite. _se fit entendre la petite voix de Bilbo qui se tenait devant l'entrée de la salle de bain._

Le bouclé avait enfilé un costume à queue de pie noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate rouge.

\- _en levant un sourcil. _Tu es très élégant. Mais j'insiste sur le fait que ça fait comme l'une de tes tenues de travail.

\- Uhu en même temps, c'est le cas je travail ce soir.

\- Mmph Bilbo... _en s'approchant du concerné. _Ce soir je n'ai pas l'intention de te présenter comme notre homme de main, mais comme l'homme qui partage ma vie.

\- Que... T-Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire ça risque peut être d'en choquer.

\- Si tu savais comme je m'en contre fous.

\- Oh biens, comme tu voudra alors.

Thorin pris le visage de son Bilbo entre ses mains et déposa un tendre baisé sur ses lèvres, quelques mèches chatouilla le nez du bouclé qui se mit à rire. Le brun caressa la joue de l'homme de mains avec son pouce, et ne cessait de le contempler.

Bilbo trouvait Thorin étrange, définitivement trop calme. Quelque chose clochait.

Le carillon de la porte se fit entendre.

\- Nos invitées sont arrivées. _souffla Bilbo._

\- Allons y.

Les premiers invitées furent les cousins de la famille, Gandalf et ses hommes, puis vinrent Bard, Legolas et Thranduil. Tout au long de la soirée arrivèrent bon nombre de personnes que Bilbo ne connaissait pas. Notamment un homme grand, fin, les cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière, accompagné d'une femme superbe au cheveux blond relevé en chignon, habillé d'une longue robe blanche. Bilbo l'observait depuis le haut des marches, quand soudainement, le regard de cette femme ce braqua sur lui, et afficha un tendre sourire, que le bouclé ne pouvait s'empêcher de rendre. Un certain Elrond et Galadriel. Frerin à insisté pour qu'ils participent à cette soirée. Il ignorait pourquoi.

Une fois une bonne partie des invitées présent, Bilbo se décida à descendre dans la grande salle. Bon sang qu'il était nerveux. Il fut immédiatement agrippé par les cousins, qui ne cessaient de le féliciter et de lui souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille. Puis ce fut Bard qui le serra dans ses bras le remerciant pour tout, et pour lui avoir donné autant de courage. Thranduil lui, avait pris les poignées de Bilbo, en lui disant que la famille Mirkwood lui était éternellement reconnaissant, et que si un jours il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il devait leurs demander. Legolas l'étreignit malgré tout, le remerciant d'avoir sauvé son père.

Bilbo commençait à réaliser, surtout quand beaucoup d'autres personnes se retournèrent et lui sourirent à son passage... Tout ces gens étaient sous l'influence de Smaug ou des deux autres, il se rendit compte qu'il les avait tous aidé. Le bouclé était très émue, tant de personne qui vivait un enfer, maintenant terminé grâce à lui.

Dis s'avança vers lui, et le pris par la main avant de l'emmener vers Thorin, qui riait en compagnie d'autres personnes, dont Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, et un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le grand brun en l'apercevant, sourit d'avantage en tendant les bras et de l'agripper par les côtes.

\- Laisse moi te présenter Elrond Peredhel, Galadriel De Lòrien deux grand médecin, et un autre de mes cousin, Dain Ironfoot.

\- Enchanté de vous connaître.

\- Voici donc, Bilbo Baggins. L'homme qui m'a volé mon cœur._ présenta Thorin._

\- Alors voila le petit homme qui à fait de grande chose pour cette famille. _dit doucement Elrond en souriant._

\- C'est à toi qu'on doit le retour de la vielle carne là ! AHAHAH ! _en tapant dans l'épaule de Thorin qui renversa un peu son verre._

Galadriel s'accroupit devant lui. Mon dieu qu'elle est belle.

\- Beaucoup vous sont reconnaissant du désordre que vous avez semé dans les rangs de Sauron. Mais le plus difficile reste à faire, vous savez qu'il viendra ce soir, n'es ce pas ? _en posant sa main sur la joue de Bilbo._

\- Oui je le sait, et c'est ce que je veux. Je ne le craint pas, il faut que son influence cesse. Qu'il disparaisse.

\- Il me plaît ce petit gars ! _lança Dain_ _en avalant une gorgée de sa bière._

\- Bilbo contrairement au reste de sa famille qui sont plutôt rangé, à toujours été un trouble fête, il finissait toujours par s'attirer des ennuis. _railla Gandalf._

\- Oh bein ça ne date pas depuis moi alors ? Uhu. _constata Thorin._

\- Je ne t'ai pas attendu non. _railla à son tour Bilbo. _Ou sont les garçons ?

\- Bilbo, ils ont déjà une mère tu sais ?

\- Oui merci, mais je préfère les savoirs avec toi, leurs mères ou ton frère.

À peine avaient ils prononcé ses mots, que les deux neveux se jetèrent sur leurs oncles.

Le quatre personnages amusèrent la galerie ainsi, pendant au moins dix minutes, avant que Dis n'intervienne en emportant ses fils en les tirants par les oreilles.

Puis vers le milieu de la soirée un serveur s'approcha du couple en leurs soufflant que deux personnes souhaitent les voir à l'extérieur. Thorin fit un signe de tête à Gandalf qui parla dans son micros. Les deux amants sortirent calmement à l'extérieur, leurs mains l'une dans l'autre.

Et au milieu de la cours se tenait deux personnes, l'un très pâle, le crane rasé couvert de cicatrice. Et un l'autre était très grand de long cheveux noir, le visage camouflé sous un masque effrayant, il semblait être fait de métal.

L'homme pâle s'avança.

\- Voici Sauron mon maître, et maître de beaucoup d'autres.

\- De plus tant que ça. _souffla Bilbo._

\- Et moi je suis Azog son homme de mains.

\- Thorin Oakenshield, et voici mon conjoint Bilbo Baggins.

\- Conjoint.. _siffla la voix de Sauron. _Tu es monté en grade.. Ou du moins descendu sous le bureau.

\- Uhu ! Tous les hommes de mains ne sont pas comme les vôtres.

Azog grogna et se prépara à charger, quand Sauron le stoppa en levant légèrement sa main.

\- Qu'es ce qui vous amène sur ma propriété ? _demanda calmement Thorin._

\- ''Thorin ! Bilbo !'' _ce firent entendre la voix des garçons._

Les oncles se retournèrent et virent leurs neveux sur les marches, avant d'entendre deux coups de feu, et de voir les garçons tomber au sol. Puis Sauron s'approcha de Bilbo qui regardait médusé Fili et Kili tomber, et lui chuchota en réponse à la question de Thorin :

\- Vos têtes.

De rages, les deux amants se retournèrent et se jetèrent sur les agresseurs, Bilbo sur Sauron, Thorin contre Azog. Le bouclé se fit jeter plus loin comme une vulgaire poupée, mais se redressa immédiatement près à tenir tête à son assaillant, qui mit que quelque seconde à venir à sa rencontre. On pouvait entendre les hurlements de Dis qui pleurait ses fils, et Frerin qui appelait son frère et Bilbo. Thorin tentait de faire lâcher le pistolet d'Azog, et réussit en le faisant tomber plus loin et commencèrent à s'échanger de nombreux coups, les cris et les pleurs de sa sœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, et décupla sa combativité.

Le bouclé pouvait conter sur sa rapidité pour esquiver bon nombre de coup, mais malheureusement il ne put éviter quelques un. Azog fit chuter Thorin et se plaça sur lui pour l'immobiliser, avant de sortir un couteau de chasse de sa poche arrière, le grand brun luttait pour que la lame ne le touche pas. Sauron souleva Bilbo qui donnait des coups de pieds pour faire lâcher prise, et le jeta contre le mur que la tête heurta de plein fouet assommant le bouclé qui perdit connaissance. Thorin commençait à fatiguer et du coin de l'œil il aperçut le pistolet il pouvait l'atteindre mais la prise d'Azog l'empêchait d'enlever ses mains. Il regarda sa sœur qui tenait les garçons et qui pleurait en le regardant, puis il aperçue Bilbo inconscient Sauron qui s'approchait de lui.. Thorin ferma les yeux il avait l'impression que tout était ralenti..

Il lâcha la prise et le couteau lui transperça la poitrine lui faisant pousser un cris de douleur, rejoins par celui de sa sœur et de son frère qui assistaient à la scène. Puis dans un dernier élan il attrapa le pistolet et tira sur Azog toujours sur lui en plein cœur. Ce coup de feu attira l'attention de Sauron, tandis que Bilbo revenait à lui et tout ce qu'il aperçut, c'est Azog tomber sur le cotés.

Des suffocations et des toux se firent entendre les garçons reprenait connaissance, le gilet avait fait son travail.

\- Quoi !? Comment es ce possible ! _hurla Sauron._

Le maître comprenant la supercherie, et en voyant Azog mort, prit la fuite rapidement poursuivit par les policiers.

Bilbo chancelait, il trouvait bizarre que le grand brun ne bougeait pas. En s'approchant il vit le gravier Blanc se teinter..

\- Non... _hoqueta Bilbo._

Et la il vit, Thorin un couteau dans la poitrine toujours conscient se vidant de son sang. Il se jeta à ses cotés, compressant avec ses mains sur la plaie autour du couteau.

\- Bilbo..

\- Chut chut parle pas.. Mais ou et ton gilet ?...

\- Il-Il n'y en avait qu'un dans.. Le sac...

Bilbo se figea.

\- J'ai préféré que tu le porte..

\- Espèce de con ! P-pourquoi tu...

\- _en souriant_. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Je te déteste ! _en fondant en larme, tandis que la main du brun se posa sur sa joue._

Thorin respirait plus fort et plus difficilement, ses yeux s'humidifiait.

\- Oh non.. pitié ne me fait pas ça..

\- Pardon Bilbo.. D'avoir était si pénible avec toi.

\- Noon Non tais toi..

Thorin attrapa la tenu de Bilbo et l'attira à lui pour l'étreindre, avant de lui donner un baisé, et de verser quelques larmes et de faire poser la tête du bouclé sur son torse en lui caressant les cheveux. Bilbo entendit le cœur de Thorin réduire ces battements, et se mit à hurler son nom, et en relevant la tête il vit que ses yeux étaient clos.

\- TTHORINN !

La voix de Bilbo lui semblait de plus en plus lointain...

\- Noooon ! [Thoriiiiin]...

**Merde même moi je me sent mal. A SUIVRE.**


	18. Chapter 18

\- Comment vont-ils ? _demanda Gandalf en voyant les deux médecins passer la porte._

\- Les garçons auront des bleus mais riens de grave. _rassura Elrond._

\- Thorin ?

\- Il a été stabilisé, on ne peux qu'attendre de voir ce qu'il se passe. _répondit d'une voix douce Galadriel._

\- Comment va Bilbo ? ... Il est au courant ?

Les deux médecins s'échangèrent un regard.

\- Bilbo à subi un très grand choc.. A tel point que l'on doute de son intégrité mental... La dépression le guette, ses nerfs lâches. _répondit à son tour Elrond._

\- Il ne doit pas rester seul. Pourriez-vous demander au reste de la famille Oakenshield de rester à ses cotés ? _demanda la belle médecin._

\- Oui biens sûr...

Quand la famille entrèrent dans la chambre de l'homme de mains, ils furent choqué de voir leurs Bilbo attaché au lit, les yeux dans le vide, complètement inerte.

\- Pourquoi l'avez vous attaché?! _hurla Fili._

\- Il se débattait, il voulait à tout pris rejoindre son compagnon ! On a même due lui donner un calmant. _expliqua une infirmière._

\- Vous êtes complètement barge ! _hurla à son tour Kili tandis qu'il détachait le bouclé._

Dis le pris dans ses bras dés que son fils eu finit de le délivrer.

\- Bilbo... Tu m'entend ?

\- D-... Dis.

\- Oooh mon petit ours.. _en le serrant plus fort dans ses bras._

\- T- Thorin ?..

\- Les médecins l'on stabilisé, on doit attendre pour savoir.

\- Voir...

\- Non non, reste tranquille.. _en essayant de contenir l'homme de mains qui gigotait._

\- Tu pense à ce que je pense Fili ?

\- Ouep pt'it frère..

Le neveux attrapèrent Bilbo, le soulevèrent, et détalèrent comme des lapins hors de la chambre.

\- HEYE REVENEZ ICI ! _hurlèrent les infirmières qui partirent à leurs poursuite._

\- Bon, je crois qu'on est bon pour être viré de cette hôpital uhu. _ricana Frerin._

\- On ferais mieux de les suivre...

Les deux frères se ruèrent dans le premier ascenseur à leurs porté, et refermèrent la porte. Ils posèrent le bouclé sur ses deux jambes tout en le maintenant.

\- Ou.. Va ?

\- On t'amène à oncle Thorin. _lui répondit le cadet._

\- Je me... Sent..

\- Les infirmières t'ont donné un calmant, t'es juste défoncé tonton. _dit à son tour l'aîné. _

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et au moment de sortir ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Gandalf et les deux médecins.

\- Mais qu'es ce que vous fabriquez ! _hurla le vieil homme._

\- On ramène Bilbo à Thorin, pitiez empêchez les infirmières de nous bloquer. _supplia Kili._

\- Il est sensé rester coucher celui-ci. _dit calmement Elrond en montrant le bouclé du doigt._

\- Ouais bein on l'a retrouvé attaché au lit, et les infirmières l'on complètement drogué, tu parle d'une médecine ! _hurla Fili qui agrippas l'homme de mains pour le soulever à nouveau._

Sur ces mots, les frères se remirent en course suivit par le vieil homme et les médecins. Quand ils aperçurent Thorin par la baie vitrés de sa chambre, leurs cœurs s'arrêta. Leurs oncle avait un tuyau dans la bouche lui permettant de respirer, lui-même relié à une machine, ainsi qu'un électrocardiogramme et beaucoup de poches en intraveineuse. Il était tellement pâle que si sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas, ils le penseraient mort.

Les neveux entrèrent doucement Bilbo toujours dans les bras, qui manqua de tomber quand il aperçu Thorin et voulu le rejoindre. Ils finirent par le déposer, et le bouclé s'accrocha au lit pour ne pas chuter.

\- T-Thorin...

\- Je sais pas si il t'entend Bilbo. _dit doucement Fili._

Tout le monde arrivèrent et se stoppèrent devant la vitre. L'homme de mains se traîna jusqu'à être à cotés du grand bruns, et peinait à rester debout, jusqu'à ce que les garçons ne l'aide, en l'allongeant à cotés de leurs oncle.

\- T-Thorin... _supplia le bouclé en regardant fixement le visage endormit du grand bruns._

Ne voyant aucune réaction, Bilbo fondit en larme, et se recroquevilla contre son biens aimé, en posant sa tête sur le haut de son torse en évitant soigneusement les pansements qui recouvraient la plaie.Les neveux décidèrent de sortir, les laissant seul, et rejoignirent les autres derrière la vitre.

\- C'est déchirant un tel spectacle. _souffla Elrond._

\- Personne ne mérite ça.. _ajouta doucement Dis._

Tous restèrent silencieux un moment, avant que Frerin ne brise le silence.

\- Sauron.. Qu'en est il ?

\- Introuvable.. On pense qu'il à quitté le pays.. Il ne reviendra pas avant très très longtemps. _répondit Gandalf._

\- Il a perdu toute son influence. Il lui faudra du temps avant de réapparaître. _ajouta Galadriel._

Le médecins laissèrent Bilbo auprès de Thorin, le reste de la famille était logé dans l'hôpital, et deux jours plus tard, Dis qui observait son frère et le bouclé qui c'était replacé à ses cotés toujours en trains de pleurer, vit la mains du brun se déplacer pour caresser la tête qui était posé sur son torse.

\- Il lui caresse la tête... _en train de réaliser ce qu'il ce passer, ainsi que Bilbo. _IL LUI CARESSE LA TÊTE ! INFIRMIÈRE !

Dans la chambre.

\- *Snif... Thorin ? _réalisant que la mains le caressait toujours._

Il se redressa et s'approcha du visage de Thorin, et pus revoir avec une joie indescriptible, deux yeux bleus perçant s'ouvrir sur lui. Le grand brun commença à tousser, c'est vrais que le tuyaux était toujours dans sa bouche. Une infirmière arriva alors, et le libéra, en prenant sa tension et en faisant des relevés avant de ressortir chercher un médecin.

\- *Bilbo*. _prononça le grand brun la voix plus qu'enroué en souriant tendrement._

\- Tu es réveillé... *Snif* J-J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne revienne pas...

\- *Ch'ui là*.. *J't'ai entendu*.

\- Tu m'as entendu ?

À cette instant Thorin passa sa mains sur la joue du bouclé en essuyant ses larmes. Pleurer.. Il avait entendu ses pleurs. Il pressa sa mains sur sa tête le forçant à approcher son visage, et déposa ses lèvres gerçaient sur ce encore humide de larmes de l'homme de mains, qui pleura à nouveau tant la joie était grande de pouvoir ressentir ce contact qu'il ne pensait ne plus jamais avoir.

Les heures qui suivirent on enleva le grand brun au bouclé pour une multitude d'examen afin de s'assurer de sa bonne santé, tandis que Bilbo devait quand à lui, parler à un psychologue pour évaluer son état mental.

\- Bonjour monsieur Baggins, je suis le docteur Beorn Changerofskin comment vous portez-vous ?

\- Bein à par quelques bleus..

\- Non je parle de votre état mental, comment vous vous sentez ? _rectifia le psychologue en souriant._

\- Oh ... Et biens .. Ça va, je me sent.. En paix à vrais dire.

\- Je suppose que le réveil de votre compagnon y et pour beaucoup.

\- _en affichant un sourire radieux. _En effet.

\- Le sommeil ? Qu'en et il ?

\- Euhmm.. Agité. Je ne dort que deux ou trois heures.. Peut être moins.

\- Comment cela se fait il ?

\- Je .. Fais des cauchemars...

\- Vous voulez m'en parler ?

\- Eh biens... Enfaîte .. Je suis assailli par Smaug et Sauron. Je suis attaché, et ils me force à regarder Azog torturer... Dis, Fili, Kili, Frerin, et Thorin..

\- Et à vous ? Que vous font ils ?

\- Une fois qu'ils avaient terminés de les faire souffrir, ils ont commencé à me faire subir les mêmes traitements, sous les supplications des autres qui étaient à moitié mort..

\- C'est un rêve très dur.. Il représente biens toutes les épreuves que vous avez vécu et vos craintes les plus réels. _expliqua Beorn, à un Bilbo qui hochait la tête de compréhension. _Et le fait de m'en avoir parlé que vous fait ils ?

\- Je suis plus détendu, ça me trotte moins dans la tête.

\- Dite vous biens que deux des personnes dont vous avez parlé, ne font plus partie des vivants... Et le dernier à quitté le pays, et il est recherché dans les autres. Il n'aura pas de répit. Vous êtes tous tiré d'affaire.. C'est finit tout ça.

\- C'est vrais... Mais.. Vous croyez qu'on arrivera à revivre normalement après tout ça ?

\- Pour être franc, au début, cela va vous paraître difficile. Faites venir de la famille, des amies, les difficultés sont plus facile à surmonter à plusieurs.

\- Ahahahahah ! _explosa de rire le bouclé._

\- Uhu qu'es ce qu'il y a de drôle ? _gloussa le docteur._

\- Je vois déjà les disputes, ou les courses pour avoir de l'eau chaude dans les salles de bains ! Ahahaha !

\- Uhuhu je vois, c'est une famille agité.

\- La meilleure qui soit, je vous assures.

\- Voila, c'est exactement cet état d'esprit que vous devez garder. Riez de n'importe quoi, à n'importe qui.

\- Je vous assure que je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer pour ça.

\- Aah la bonheur ! Je vais également discuter avec la famille Oakenshield, et si vous voulez, je passerais tous vous voir au château pour vous suivre dans vos rétablissement respectif.

\- Pour ma part, c'est avec plaisir.

\- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous soyez là quand je parlerai avec Thorin.

\- Biens comme vous voudrez.

Le diagnostique vital de Thorin fut levé, mais pour son bon rétablissement il devait rester dans un fauteuil roulant, et suivre des séances de rééducations. Et lui, ainsi que les autres, se feront suivre par le Docteur Changerofskin.

Le soir même, toute le reste de la famille, tout les cousins, débarquèrent à l'hôpital pour fêter le réveil du grand brun, invitant au passage une partie du personnel à un verre de champagne, qui fut retiré des mains de Thorin par Bilbo lui même, plus protecteur que jamais. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il se rabattit sur les lèvres de son amour, qui elles, portaient le goût de l'alcool pétillant.

\- Trouvez-vous une chambre ! _hurla une des personnes._

\- Bein ils sont dans une chambre andouille ! _répliqua une autres._

Cela déclencha un rire général et une bonne ambiance, qui continua jusqu'à la fin des heures de visite.

Il était évident de laisser le couple dans la même chambre, sachant que la séparation risquait de provoquer une rechute de moral, et de santé au deux amants.

Et dans le silence de la nuit, juste deux voix chuchotante continuait à discuter.

\- *Enfin seul.* _chuchota Thorin la voix encore un peu enroué. *_Je t'aime*.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.. Mon Thorin.

\- *J'ai vraiment crus*.. *Que c'était la fin*.

\- C'était horrible.. Je croyais que tu ne reviendrais pas.. Que tu ne t'en sortirai pas.

\- * Oho Bilbo*. *T'crois vraiment que j't'aurais laissé*, *sans ne jamais avoirs*.. *Ppuus profiter dee*..

\- J'y crois pas tu reviens d'entre les morts, et la première chose qui te viens à l'esprit c'est ça ! _chuchota plus fort Bilbo outré et amusé à la fois._

\- * En même temps*, *ces robes de patient cache pas grand chose*. _en jouant avec le bord de celle du bouclé._

\- De toute manière, pour le moment ça n'est pas conseillé ton cœur et trop fragile.

\- *Han tu me tue là !* _en caressant la cuisse de Bilbo._

\- Retire ta paluche de là...

Thorin fit une moue déprimé, qui disparue quand le bouclé l'enlaça. Ils étaient serein et heureux, Bilbo dormi comme un Loire cette nuit là, tandis que le grand brun ne cessait d'avoir les mains baladeuses durant son sommeil, et c'est une scène plutôt torride que découvrit le personnel hospitalier le lendemain.

D'ailleurs le jours même Thorin commença sa rééducations, mais on ne sait pourquoi il était aussi motivé...

**À suivre ! ...**


	19. Chapter 19

La rééducation de Thorin était laborieuse, les médecins le faisait marcher en augmentant le rythme toutes les vingt minutes. Il arrivait donc souvent que le grand brun chute de toute sa hauteur, refusant l'aide des infirmiers qui voulaient le relever, le voulant le faire lui même. Quand on le ramenait à sa chambre il dormait mort de fatigue, mais dorloté par un Bilbo qui lui, c'était entièrement remis mais refusait de laisser Thorin. Plusieurs semaines passèrent, et le brun avait énormément progressait à tel point que les médecins lui avait annoncé qu'il pouvait rentrer au château. Plus de fauteuil pour se déplacer, mais une canne sur laquelle il s'appuie si la fatigue le prend. Les médecins là lui avaient donné trois jours avant sa sortie, trois jours ou il s'entraînait à la manier pour faire différentes choses, même à se défendre. Enfin il rentrait chez lui, il avait tenu à faire le trajet du portail jusqu'à l'entrée à pied, accompagné évidement du bouclé, qui tentait vainement de lui faire entendre raison.

Excédé Thorin le fit taire, en recouvrant sa bouche de la sienne, l'étreignant en lui caressant la nuque, sentir leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson.

C'était la première fois que Bilbo voyait Thorin aussi serein, depuis qu'il c'était réveillait, un sourire sincère ne cessait d'illuminer son visage. Ils furent bientôt engloutit par l'armée de cousin qui c'était donc installer le temps que les principaux membre se remettent de toute cette folle histoire.

Quatre mois passèrent, quatre mois, ou la vie était paisible, et rythmé par des chamaillerie incessante entre les membres familiaux. Déclenchant donc des rires tout les jours toute la journée.

Bilbo retournait de temps en temps chez lui pour faire un brin de ménage et prendre quelques affaires. Ceci n'échappa pas à Dis qui en toucha un mot à Thorin, qui se déplaçait désormais sans aide. Apparemment sa rémission était complète mais les médecins attendent de savoir son état après un effort conséquent spontané. Pour en revenir à Bilbo, le grand brun se mit à réfléchir, et le soir même décida d'en discuter avec lui.

\- Bilbo ! _en agrippant sa manche alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon. _Je peut te parler une minute ?

\- Oui biens sûr qu'es ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose..

\- Je t'écoute. _en souriant tout en croisant les bras._

\- Je ... hUM.. Je me disait enfin... J'ai remarqué que tu te rendait à ton appartement assez régulièrement..

\- Oui je dois l'entretenir un peu ihi.

\- Et bien je me disait, que ... Du moins si tu le souhaite, tu pouvais ramener tes affaires ici... Au château.

\- T-... Tu me propose d'habiter avec toi ?

\- C'est ... _il soupira avant de se résigner en répondant._Oui. Maaiis tu n'est pas obliger de me répondre tout de suite hein ! Je me doute que c'est un gros changement et tout et tout ! Hum.. Alors prend ton temps.

\- D'accord et biens... Je ne sais pas quoi dire c'est si soudain !

\- Oui je sais je suis désolé.. Je n'aurais pas due..

\- Non ! Non ne te méprend pas je suis juste.. Agréablement surpris d'une tel proposition de ta part. _en prenant un aire faussement hautain un grand sourire sur les lèvres. _Je vais y réfléchir ..

\- Uhuhu ce comportement ne te vas pas du tout. _gloussa le brun._

\- On peut pas dire que j'ai vraiment eu les occasions de le pratiquer eheh.

-AHAH ! Et moi c'est toi que j'ai pas l'occasion de pratiquer ! _en s'éloignant fièrement._

\- T-... HEEYYEE !

\- Viens me chercher..

Thorin le toisait du haut des marches appuyé sur la rambarde, Bilbo savait à quoi il jouait, et son cotés réservé c'était enfui en courant. Tout le monde était à l'extérieur, le château était vide. Le bouclé montait doucement l'escalier, oserait-il enfin se laisser aller avec Thorin ? La réponse fut évidente quand le grand brun posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses doigts agrippèrent la manche de Bilbo, il l'emmena à leurs chambres, le fit entrer et ferma la porte à clés.

\- Th-Thorin tu es sur que c'est ... Que ton cœur va..

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir !

Le grand brun poussa le bouclé jusqu'au lit, et s'installa tout de suite au dessus de son partenaire pour l'empêcher d'éventuellement s'enfuir. Mais vue les yeux que lui faisait celui-ci, il n'y avait pas trop de risque là dessus. Taquin, il commença même à onduler frottant son entrejambe à celui de Thorin, qui grogna d'excitation tandis que son visage se perdit dans le cou de Bilbo, qui poussait de petit cris quand celui-ci déposa suçon et morsure tout le long. Les mains du bouclé agrippèrent la chemise de son partenaire pour la sortir de son pantalon, et passer ses mains en dessous ou il fut accueillit par la peau bouillante et frissonnante de Thorin.

\- Je savais que t'arriverais pas à t'en empêcher.. _dit doucement le brun à l'oreille du bouclé_

\- Ta gueule.. _couina celui-ci_

\- Oooh tu deviens vulgaire ! _s'amusa Thorin._

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les lèvres de l'homme de mains s'écrasèrent contre les siennes. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute sur l'appétit de Bilbo.

Le plus rapidement qu'ils purent il retirèrent leurs haut, Thorin revint capturer les lèvres de son amant tandis que celui-ci lui débouclait sa ceinture, avant de glisser sa mains par la braguette, touchant les parties à travers le caleçon du grand brun qui dans un gémissement, arracha presque le pantalon de Bilbo.

\- Oooh continuu.. _gémis Thorin les yeux clos, le front posé sur celui du bouclé._

Bilbo se mordit la lèvre et commença à caressait le membre dressait à travers le tissu, en un mouvement lent de va et viens, qui accéléra la respiration de son propriétaire, qui caressait le corps entier sous lui, avant d'aller subitement à l'entre jambe de Bilbo qui se cambra sous cette attention en gémissant de surprise. Les lents mouvement de main furent pour lui désarmais, et il peinait à ce contenir, la mains de Thorin était on ne peut plus experte, à telle point qu'il ne remarqua pas quand celui-ci lui retira son sous vêtement, jusqu'à ce qu'il descende plus bas, toujours plus bas... Et de frôler l'anneau de chaire du bouclé.

\- WOOaah !

\- Chut détend toi. _en retirant son caleçon de sa main valide._

\- Pardon j'ai été surpris, sa fait un moment queee... _apercevant le sexe de son amant. _Je n'ai plus pratiqué.

\- Uhuhu je vais vite te remettre dans le bain ne t'inquiète pas.

Il souleva son amant pour l'installer plus confortablement, et porta à nouveau son attention sur l'entrée de Bilbo. Il passait ses doigts de son sexe, à ses testicules, et à son entrée plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que le bouclé ne se mette à onduler de lui même. Thorin assistait à un spectacle plus qu'érotique, Bilbo les bras au dessus de sa tête agrippé au bois de lit, les joues rougis, les yeux luisant, les cheveux en bataille, la respiration haletante, les cuisses écartées et accomplissant une ondulation, qui ferait pâlir n'importe quel danseuse de streap tease. Le sexe du brun se dressa d'avantage en pulsant furieusement, il entreprit la préparation du bouclé en passant un doigt par son entrée, faisait cambrer d'avantage Bilbo qui se perdait dans l'excitation et les sensations, peu de temps après il passa un second doigt et leurs fit faire un mouvement de ciseau qui écarta la chaire du bouclé qui ne s'empêchait plus de gémir, en prononçant le nom de son amant. L'envie devint insoutenable, Thorin prit le préservatif sous l'oreiller, l'enfila avant de prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la commode, de se faire attraper pour un baisé plus que passionné par un Bilbo ivre de désir, il arriva néanmoins à enduire son pénis durant ce baisé, et se plaça entre les cuisses du bouclé qui c'était arrêté de respirer.

Thorin lui adressa un regard, tandis que Bilbo hocha la tête à une question qui n'a pas était prononcé.

Le plus doucement possible, le brun s'insinua dans l'entre chaud, et poussa des sons gutturales, tandis que son amant couinait et gémissait à la fois, plaisir et douleur était mélangé et confondu. Il attendit un peu, laissant Bilbo s'habituer à sa taille, et s'allongea dans la posture du missionnaire, embrassant le bouclé tandis qu'il commença à bouger. Bilbo eu un léger recul au début, la douleur était encore présente mais ne tarda pas a ne sentir que du plaisir, gémissant doucement au rythme de Thorin, qui l'accompagnait la respiration haletante.

\- Tu vas biens.. _souffla le brun tout contre le visage de son amant._

\- hAnha.. Oui ne t'arrête pas..

Le sourire de Thorin fut sa réponse, et il entreprit d'accélérer la cadence, faisant gémir plus fort Bilbo qui s'accrocha à son amant avant de lui griffer les fesses tant le plaisir était immense. Le brun gémit, avant de se positionner sur ses genoux en posant les jambes de Bilbo sur ses épaules, et de se lancer dans un rythme effréné, Bilbo hurlait, gémissait prononçait le nom de son assaillant, il était ravagé par le plaisir, il s'agrippa à nouveau au bois de lit encaissant les coups de reins lui étant destiné. Thorin ne se retenait plus, l'excitation était trop grande le plaisir si intense, leurs peaux claquaient, leurs gémissements résonnait dans la chambre. Le brun reposa les jambes pour le soulever par les fesses, et le prendre toujours à genoux contre le mur, intensifiant encore plus sa pénétration, il voulait sentir la peaux de Bilbo contre la siennes sentir ses mains sur lui, il toucha quelque chose au bouclé qui le fit se cambrait en fermant les yeux le faisant éjaculer, et c'est en sentant son amant se resserrer autour de lui qu'il vint à son tour.

À bout de souffle l'un contre l'autre et complètement sonné, voila dans quel état ils se trouvaient.

Soudainement Bilbo s'inquiétât pour la santé de Thorin.

\- Oh mon dieu.. Thorin ?

-...

\- Thorin répond moi ! Dit quelque chose !

\- Quelque chose. _gloussa le brun._

\- Ihihi tu es bêtes tu m'as fait peur ! _fut soulager le bouclé._

\- Écoute c'est le meilleur orgasme que j'ai eu depuis longtemps, je suis légèrement dans les vaps.

\- Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais eu de rapport aussi.. Intense. Ihi moi c'est pour ton cœur que je m'inquiétais.

\- Le boum boum va biens. _répondit-il en souriant._

Ils s'allongèrent exténué, mais sursautèrent quand ils entendirent crier :

\- EH LES GARS ! VOS RIDEAUX SONT FERMÉS MAIS VOS FENÊTRE SONT GRANDE OUVERTE ! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

**A SUIVRE ...**


	20. Chapter 20

Les deux amants n'osèrent plus bouger.. Ils venaient d'être entendu par toutes les personnes à l'extérieur. Dans un couinement Bilbo se cacha sous les draps.

\- Je ne sortirais plus jamais de cette chambre...

Thorin ne savait plus quoi faire il était également très gêné, il se résigna, enfila son caleçon, et s'avança vers la fenêtre en ouvrant brusquement le rideaux et de se pencher au travers.

Le bouclé pus l'entendre prendre un inspiration.

\- NON MAIS DE QUOI JE ME MÊLE ! LE TERRAIN DU CHÂTEAU EST ASSSEZ GRAND, VOUS N'AVIEZ QU'À ALLER VOUS Y PERDRE !_ hurla le grand brun avant de refermer le rideaux._

Thorin entendit son amant glousser sous les draps, est esquissa un sourire en le rejoignant.

Les mois suivant, Bilbo accepta de venir s'installer au château, il continua son activité d'homme de mains dans d'autres famille, notamment chez le docteur Peredhel, chez qui il pus satisfaire sa soif de lecture et de connaissance. Et depuis quelque temps il recevait des appels d'une de ses cousines qui demandait si Frodo son neveux âgés de six ans, pouvait passer un peu de temps au châteaux avec lui. Alors vint un jour un petit bonhomme bruns, les cheveux bouclé les yeux bleus, qui fut accueilli par Thorin lui même.

Quand Bilbo arriva à son tour pour lui souhaiter la bienvenus, il se stoppa remarquant les similitudes entre son neveux et son compagnon. On pourrait presque croire qu'il s'agissait de son fils. D'ailleurs, le grand brun ne lâchait pas Frodo d'une semelle, même Fili et Kili c'était prêter au jeu et ne cessaient de taquiner Bilbo en lui disant qu'il avait fait du beau travail en le mettant au monde. Le neveu du bouclé venait ainsi une semaine sur deux, puis un jours quand la voiture arriva dans la cour, le conducteurs débarqua beaucoup de bagages puis Frodo tendit une lettre pour son oncle, avant de se ruer sur Fili et Kili qui l'appelaient pour jouer.

Bilbo ouvrit la lettre et se mit à la lire au milieu du terrain. Quand le grand brun s'approcha de son amant, il le vit des larmes plein les yeux une profonde tristesse sur le visage. Il aperçut la lettre et se mit à la lire :

'' Mon très chère Bilbo, je te dois quelques explication au fait du nombre impressionnant de bagages de Frodo. Il s'agit de toutes ses affaires.. Je suis malade Bilbo, du même type que celle de ta maman.. Et je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps d'ailleurs, peut être que d'ici à ce que Frodo arrive au château je ne serai plus là. C'est pour ça que je te l'ai envoyé aussi souvent, les traitements, les examens.. Et puis quand je voyais la joie qu'il avait à me raconter tout ce qu'il avait fait avec toi, ton compagnon et sa famille, je me suis dit... Qu'il serait heureux avec toi, malgré ma disparition. Je te lègue mon seul enfant, je sais que tu en prendra soin, que je peux compter sur toi.

Je suis sûr que de toute manière que tu le considère déjà comme le tient, en tout cas pour Thorin c'est une certitude ^^.

Dit à mon petit ange que je l'aime, je vous embrasse tous.

Au revoir Bilbo.''

Thorin pressa sa mains sur sa bouche et serra Bilbo contre lui. Personne ne s'attendait à ça, et le soir il fallu expliquer au petit. Le bouclé n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche accroupit devant son neveux, que les larmes inonda ses yeux. Et quand il allait commencer à parler il fut coupé par Frodo.

\- Tu pleure à cause de maman ?

\- Euhm... Oui. _autant être honnête, puis il réalisa._ Pourquoi ?! Je veux dire comment tu ?!

\- Je sais que maman et malade. Je l'ai vue pleurer en lisant des lettres. Et elle prenait beaucoup de médicament puis, elle à essayée de me cacher qu'elle n'avait plus de cheveux en mettant un bandeaux et un chapeau sur sa tête.

\- Oooh Frodo.. Pourquoi tu n'as riens dit ?

\- Je voulais pas qu'elle soit encore plus mal.

Un silence s'installa, tous médusé par la franchise et l'intelligence du garçonnet, puis il se remit à parler.

\- Je ne reverrais plus ma maman hein ?

Bilbo fondit en larme c'était trop, non seulement son neveu savait pour sa mère, mais il avait compris qu'il ne la reverra plus jamais. Il sentit des petit bras l'entourer.

\- Pleure pas tonton, elle a plus mal là ou elle est, puis elle sera toujours avec nous.

\- Frodo, ou... Comment tu fait pour être aussi calme qu'es ce qu...

\- C'est maman qui m'a expliqué ce que c'était de mourir, quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi j'avais pas de papa.

\- Attend, il n'a plus de père ?! _demanda Thorin complètement retourné._

\- Non, il a eu un accident de voiture quand Frodo n'avait que quelques mois.

\- Tu es tout ce qu'il lui reste alors... _souffla Fili._

\- Et maman m'a dit que de toute façon, elle est sûr que tonton Bilbo et tonton Thorin auraient aimés avoir un petit garçon, tout comme moi ! _lança soudainement et d'une manière extrêmement enjoué Frodo._

Le petit provoqua un gloussement général, Bilbo ne revenait pas de la force dont faisait preuve son neveux.

\- Tu es très brave Frodo Baggins je sent que tu vas m'épater plus d'une fois. _chuchota Bilbo_.

\- Ihihi ça c'est à cause de toi et PATON THORIINN !

\- Paton ? _interrogea le grand brun._

\- Oui c'est le mélange entre papa et tonton rooh ! _dit le petit faussement excédé._

Thorin émit un couinement étrange avant de sortir de la pièce. Bilbo se retint de rire à la réaction de son amant à l'appellation de "papa" relié à son nom.

\- J'ai dit une bêtise ?

\- Ahah non, ça l'a juste surpris, et ça lui à fait très plaisir.. _expliqua le bouclé._

\- Ihihiii !

\- Mmh.. Ta maman peut être très fière de toi.

Le petit garçon enlaça à nouveaux son oncle avant d'être soulevé par celui-ci. Dis s'approcha de Bilbo et s'adressa à Frodo.

\- J'ai une idée, comme tu vas vivre avec nous au château, ça te dirais de venir avec moi choisir ta chambre ?

\- Hannnh OOUIIIII ! _s'écria le garçon en descendant des bras de son oncle pour partir main dans la main avec Dis, Fili et Kili._

Bilbo observa Thorin qui se trouvait au fond du couloir en trains de regarder par la fenêtre, et décida de le rejoindre.

\- Es ce que ça va ? _demanda le grand brun avant que le bouclé ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit._

\- Mmh ? Oui ç..

\- Bilbo. _en le regardant dans les yeux cette fois et en insistant. _Es ce que ça va ?

\- _tout en inspirant. _C'est.. C'était inattendue je... J'espère être à la hauteur pour élever un enfant..

\- Qu'es ce qui te fait douter ? C'est le fait d'être avec moi ?

\- Hmm ?! Non pas du tout.. Ça je m'en contre fiche. Je pensais plutôt.. À tout ce qu'il c'est passé..

\- Tu crains pour sa sécurité ?

Pour réponse Thorin reçus un hochement de tête, il enlaça son compagnon et posa son menton sur les cheveux doré de son amant.

\- Alors, papa Thorin..

\- HUHUH !

\- Aha comment toi tu te sent ? _ria Bilbo en réussissant à finir sa question._

\- Uuuhmmm profondément honoré, et je viens de prendre un coup de vieux AHAHAH !

Les deux amants rirent en cœur et furent interrompu par Frerin qui s'approchait d'eux d'un pas nonchalant, un grand sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

\- Oooh je sent la connerie venir... _souffla Thorin._

\- Rraah tout de suite, non, je suis biens sûr triste pour le petit et toi Bilbo, maaaiss.. Je suis heureux que vous puissiez vivre la paternité. Bon Thorin et moi on connais ça on a due ce coltiner les petits de notre sœur, mais Frodo lui.. C'est tout les deux en tant que couple que vous l'élèverez.

\- C'est ta manière de nous souhaiter bonne chance ? _lança Thorin._

\- Aha ! Oui en effet ! Sur ce, je vais te préparer les papiers pour ta garde Bilbo.

\- Merci.

Le couple regarda s'éloigner le grand frère.

\- Et lui ?

\- Mmh ? Quoi lui ? _demanda à son tour Thorin_

\- Il.. Je veux dire il ne se cherche personne ? Il ne veut pas d'enfant ?

\- Oh euuh comment dire il et marier à son travail, mais qui sait ça peut encore venir.

\- Mmmh ? Tiens tu as une mèche blanche supplémentaire. _remarqua le bouclé._

\- Ah oui ? Mais merde je suis papa que depuis quelques minutes, c'est bon là les cellules pas la peines de foutre le camp...

\- Eheheh... Uhmph.. Je dois appeler.. Pour savoir si la maman de Frodo et réellement..

\- Je t'accompagne tu n'as plus à vivre ce genre de chose tout seul..

\- Je t'aime Thorin merci d'être là.. _souffla Bilbo en versant une larme._

Le grand brun engloba le visage du bouclé dans ses mains avant de déposer un baisé chaste sur ses lèvres, et instantanément ils entendirent un petit gloussement aigus venant du haut des escaliers, et aperçurent des boucles brunes et des prunelles bleus les observaient. Thorin alla immédiatement à sa rencontre faisant mine de vouloir l'attraper comme si il allait le manger, faisant rire Bilbo de bon cœur.

Frodo le fils qu'ils n'auraient pas pus avoir.

**A suivre... **


End file.
